This is Our Story
by JesiLee
Summary: Mainly A Couples story, YunaxTidus, PaineXBaralai, maybe more, which of course would be Rikku&Gippal.
1. BabySitting

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft and/or SquareEnix.  
  
Couples, Yuna&Tidus, Paine&Baralai, Maybe more.  
  
This story used to be titled -Does Yuna want a baby- As I tie in events, I still can't hold to the title, so I decided to change it. Hopefully it fits more with the story. Thanks for the reviews! 05-27-04  
  
Events After FFX-2. I've tried to avoid spoilers until ch3, but there could be some out there.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna awakens in Besaid, to cries in the night.  
  
She is helping Lulu with babysitting, and silenty starts wondering if she should have one of her own. She agreed to watch him overnight for the first time, she finds the bottle that Lu has packed and begins to hum a melody to the child. He calmed down and looked Yuna in the eyes.  
  
The baby's face is so innocent and pure. His eyes were as beautiful as Lulu's, his hair was the same as Wakka's and yet, he was as unique as ever.  
  
Lulu & Waka wanted a night to themselves, which hasn't happened often since the baby came.  
  
Rikku walked in, tiptoe-ing. Whispering: "Is he asleep?"  
  
Y: "If you'll be quiet he might go back to sleep."  
  
R: "He looks so much like Wakka, don't you think." She says smiling, looking at the child.  
  
Yuna looked down at his big eyes, "I see Lulu in his eyes, but he looks like himself."  
  
R: "He looks awake to me, let Me hold him, PLEASE!"  
  
Y: "I suppose he is awake, sheesh, okay, I'm going to step outside for some air."  
  
Yuna handed the baby over to Rikku, as she sat on the bed. "Be careful with him."  
  
R: "I will." She said, smiling, and holding him carefully.  
  
Yuna walked outside, and sat on the ground. The light of the moon is bright tonight.  
  
The baby sure is a lot of work, but so adorable, "Do I want one of my own?" She wondered aloud.  
  
Paine walked up from the temple, "Want one what?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
"Paine," Yuna said suprised.  
  
Paine looked at her, waiting for the answer, and saw the blushing in Yuna's face.  
  
"Yuna, what are you thinking?"  
  
Y: "I, uh, I want to babysit, more often."  
  
P: She gave her an odd look in return. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
Y: "Sure."  
  
Paine sat next to Yuna. "Yuna, do you remember when you met Baralai for the first time?"  
  
P: "I didn't want to stay to talk to him, I was, uh, jealous."  
  
Y: "Jealous? Why?"  
  
P: "I went to the temple of New Yevon, before joining the Gullwings, and Baralai and I talked for some time.  
  
We actually ended up staying up all night, and he talked and talked, about his childhood, about the destruction of Sin, about what's happened since then. There was still so much un-answered. I told him of my past, of how I lost my parents to Sin, and he comforted me. When morning came, I decided to leave.  
  
When I left he gave me a sphere. Then told me that everything would work out, soon. But from speaking to him throughout the night, he seemed so full of anger, and I wondered what was in store for him.  
  
I returned a week later, to speak to him again. I walked into his office, and found him asleep on his desk. There were pictures around his office, of you Yuna, the High Summoner, and I left the room, left him sleeping. I felt jealous, I buried this feeling, and headed to Djose.  
  
At Djose, I met Brother and Buddy, who said they were looking for spheres, and were looking for people to help them. The Sphere that Baralai gave me left me curious, so I decided to join them. They called themselves the Gullwings. By the way, I always thought that was a stupid name." Paine smiled.  
  
Y: "Paine, a picture is hardly a reason to get jealous." Yuna responded, wondering if it was the right thing to say.  
  
P: "I know, it was silly of me, I'm sorry."  
  
Y: "You don't have to say your sorry, but perhaps you should go see him, he may need a friend."  
  
Y: " Now I have a question for you, do you ever want to have a child?  
  
P: "Wow, this is the night for serious questions isn't it?" "Well, ---"  
  
Cries are heard from inside.  
  
Y: "Duty calls, we'll talk more later."  
  
P: "You left Rikku to babysit?"  
  
Y: "Oh dear, I did, what was I thinking?"  
  
As they walked into the tent, it got quiet, silent. Yuna & Paine looked onto the bed, and saw Rikku laying on the bed, holding the baby.  
  
Both were sound asleep.  
  
P: "Maybe she's ok after all."  
  
As Yuna looked on, the both looked so pure.  
  
P: "Yuna, yes, someday, I do want one."  
  
Y: "Paine, go see Baralai again soon, ok."  
  
P: "I will. " "And you, go find him, ok."  
  
Y: "Yeah." 


	2. Beach Fun

Chapter 2  
  
Lulu came to pick up the baby. "Yuna, thank you so much."  
  
Y: "Did ya'll have a good time?"  
  
Lulu: "The best," she said smiling, and holding her baby.  
  
Lulu stared at the child, "isn't he beautiful, it's hard to think that he came from me, isn't it?"  
  
Y: "He looks just like you." She said admirably.  
  
Lulu: "Hmm, Yuna, I've seen that look before, they are a lot of hard work, but every moment is worth it. Just be sure before deciding."  
  
Y: "Ok, Lulu. Paine and I are going for a swim, could you let Rikku know when she wakes up, she stayed up looking after the baby."  
  
Lulu: "Oh really," she smiled, "yes, I'll let her know."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Baralai walked into Besaid, This is such a cozy town, he thought to himself, and admired the temple as he walked toward it.  
  
I wonder if I'll find her here. It's been so long, I was surprised she didn't visit again. When I saw her with Yuna, I remembered her and she seemed to be just as angry as I was. And still looking for answers.  
  
"I wonder what she will think when she sees me now, last time she hardly even looked at me." He thought to himself. Maybe it wasn't wise to come here. He began to turn out of the village, when,  
  
"BARALAI!!" A young and hyper voice, that could only belong to Rikku. He couldn't help but to smile, as he turned to see her.  
  
"Hey Baralai, what are you doing? Paine & Yuna went to the beach, let's go."  
  
"Oh, Okay" He followed the hyper girl as she headed to the beach. When he got there, he saw the open sea, he couldn't help but to admire, "Wow, this is so pretty", the early morning sun hit the water just right and caused an amazing glitter, as he looked out onto the water he saw the other two splashing around. Paine and Yuna, really having a good time, Paine looked amazing as the water glistened along her body, he looked at her for several moments. Forgetting that Rikku was still standing with him.  
  
R: "Oh, I see, you like HER. Hehe, I should've realized it when you showed up here."  
  
"Oh, Rikku, I, I was just admiring the Sun Rise."  
  
R: "Don't be silly, I know better, but anway, why not join us."  
  
"Okay," he took off his shirt that had been hiding a few muscles.  
  
R: "Oh, you've been hiding a nice bod under there" Rikku said smiling nudging her elbow at his muscles.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's go."  
  
They swam out to the other two, "Yuna! Paine!" Rikku Shouted, "I brought a friend."  
  
They swam out to the other two.  
  
Y: "Baralai, Welcome to Besaid, our humble home."  
  
B: "Why thank you."  
  
Paine looked at him with curiosity, his tanned face seemed to glow under the sun's light and his dark brown eyes glistened, she found herself wondering, why is he here, was he here to see Yuna, or me, or is there another reason, what if he did come to see Yuna. Paine felt her face growing warm, I'm blushing?, Then felt the water being splashed at her and found herself smiling, as she turned to return Rikku's splashes.  
  
Baralai joined in, and splashed Paine, and the other two as well. She looks so amazing; He watched her as she was splashing Rikku, her red eyes glowing in the morning sun, her pale skin looked soft enough to touch, hmm... she'd probably kill me if she knew I was thinking such thoughts.  
  
The went on there splashing spree for some time. Then Brother showed up and hopped in, followed by Buddy. Barkeep & Darling also came for a swim.  
  
Yuna & Rikku got out of the water. And watched everyone, "Rikku, what do you think of Baralai, or do you know why he came?"  
  
R: "Well, he has a crush on one of you. If there is another reason I dunno."  
  
Baralai and Paine were still in the water, there were others around, but not that close, they were now just relaxing.  
  
"Baralai, are you having fun?"  
  
"Fun? Yes, it's been so long, I always seem to fun, when you're around, Paine."  
  
Paine, looked at him, "Really?," she smiled, "I've wondered how you were doing."  
  
"I want to see you again Paine, I like to have fun with you around."  
  
Paine smiled, then laughed, "This is silly, I think you're getting too silly."  
  
He smiled back, "Do you mind, if I'm a little silly? He swam over to her, and looked into her bright red eyes.  
  
Paine looked back, "No, I don't mind, I guess we all need a little silly", she said as he moved in closing out any distance that was between them. He reached over her shoulders and pulled her close, and kissed her.  
  
Rikku & Yuna smiled on the beach, Y: "Well, it's clear who his crush is."  
  
Y: "Touche." The two giggled.  
  
Rikku, "Oh, I wish I had a hunky guy too."  
  
Yuna smiled and looked teasingly at her, "But I thought you already did."  
  
R: "Don't be silly, that player. I bet he's kissed tons of girls, I don't want him." She said as she began to walk away from the beach, almost angry.  
  
Y: "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought him up." She said to herself.  
  
She followed Rikku back to town.  
  
"Rikku, wait, I uh, "  
  
Rikku turned around and faced Yuna, the sun light hitting her glowing skin and the water glistening off of her from the swim.  
  
"Yuna, I'm over him, ok." She said, blushing.  
  
Y: "Sure Rikku, I'm sorry. Let's go see Lulu."  
  
R: "Sure, I want to see the baby."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Back on the beach.  
  
"Paine, would you like to come to the Temple of Bevelle to visit, again?"  
  
P: "Yes, I would."  
  
P: "Baralai, I, uh, stopped by one time and found you in your office, there were pictures there. Are they yours?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the one's of the guardians? They were left by Seymour, I was looking through them. Did you find something in one of them?"  
  
Paine felt so dumb, as she remembered back, the pics had Yuna but also the other's there, Kimahri, Rikku, & another male she did not recognize. But, the focus was always Yuna. She remembered a story Rikku had once told her about Yuna marrying Seymour in an attempt to Send him. He must of been obsessed with Yuna.  
  
"Paine, your blushing. ." She looked up and looked guilty, "Oh, so you were jealous, even then." Paine's eyes grew wide. "So that's why you didn't visit. I've missed you." He reached over, and kissed her again.  
  
P: "I'm sorry I was jealous over something so silly."  
  
"Hey, we all need some silly, right?" He smiled at her. 


	3. To Bikanel

Chapter 3.  
  
Tidus walked out of the temple. Yuna's gotten up before me, again, I wonder what's on her mind. At the edge of the village he saw Yuna and Rikku, and they were both wet, and the sun hit them just right, water glistening against their amazing skin.  
  
He crossed his arms as the two walked up. "I can't believe ya'll left without me, you should be ashamed."  
  
R: "You shouldn't sleep so late!"  
  
Y: "We can always go again."  
  
"I think I'll avoid the splash gang for now. Where's Paine?"  
  
R: "She's still on the beach, with Baralai."  
  
"Oh, really," "Yuna, Nhadala called through that CommSphere, she's wants to see you."  
  
Y: "Ok, let's go."  
  
R: "I think I'll stay and watch the baby, have fun you two."  
  
Y: "Ok, Tidus, looks like it's just us the two of us."  
  
R: Any calls from Bikanel can only mean trouble, and I want to see the baby, Rikku thought to herself.  
  
Y: "Brother, Buddy, let's go!"  
  
"Yes, Yuna." Brother answered as they started up the Celcius.  
  
"To Bikanel" Yuna smiled as she looked at Tidus.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Brother looked on, at Yuna's backside, and how happy she looked.  
  
I suppose I will have to look for someone else now, he thought to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tidus & Yuna headed to the cabin of the airship.  
  
"Yuna, stay with me, until the end."  
  
Y: "Not until the end, Always."  
  
T: "Yes, always," he smiled and kissed her.  
  
As he kissed her, she felt something famaliar, and found it rather odd. It was what she felt when He had hugged her on the Farplane. She felt him within Tidus. She decided to toss those feelings aside for now, and kissed Tidus back.  
  
Something had been bothering Tidus too. I'm back, but for how long, Am I real now? Will I stay with her, When is the end? I'm just not sure. 


	4. Couples

A/N's As I already said, After Ch3 there are spoilers, From the 100% Perfect Ending. So I will not try to avoid anymore. There are major Spoilers from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Also, if you use the site, you will see it's nearly impossible to edit your stories, and I do not have spell check. So if there are spelling errors I am sorry, a little. If something doesn't make sense, then you may point that out. Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On the Airship.  
  
Calli saw the two kissing, and started feeling like she should leave to two alone.  
  
She headed to the bridge and found Brother and Buddy arguing over nothing, again.  
  
Calli: "Brother, I would like to get off for a while." She said politely, interuppting the two.  
  
Brother turned to see her: "Oh, Calli, right?"  
  
She felt so invisible at that moment. "Yeah," she said shyly.  
  
Brother: "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Calli: "I'm not sure."  
  
Brother: "Let's go play at the Calm Lands, does that sound ok?" He said, slowly as his English still wasn't perfect.  
  
Calli: "You will join me?" She said smiling, Oh, he does have cute hair, it reminds me of a chocobo! Hehe, she giggled to herself.  
  
Brother: "Yes, I'll have fun with Calli!" He smiled, and that will give me time away from the lovebirds too he thought to himself. Oh, she is cute too, just like Yuna, well, not as cute, but yeah, she's cute. Hehe, he smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Besaid.  
  
Rikku walked into Lulu's hut and found her rocking the baby. "Hey Lulu", she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Rikku, everyone else has left I thought you would have too."  
  
Rikku sighed, a tad lonely. "Well, I still wanted to visit with Vidina."  
  
"Alright Rikku, he's in the other room, go say hi." Lulu was glad to see someone else wanted to baby-sit for a while. That would give her a small break.  
  
Rikku walked in and found him in his play pen. There were toys everywhere, and the baby was playing, he giggled when he saw Rikku, and she sat down to play with him. R: "I'm going to teach you Al Bhed, just like your name, when you get old enough."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Airship.  
  
Tidus: "Yuna, I've been gone for a long time, right?" Scratching behind his head, and his blue eyes gleaming with curiosity.  
  
Y: "Two years, I know it's been a while, but I never once forgot about you."  
  
T: "I know, but in that time, was there ever, you know, anyone else?"  
  
Yuna giggled, "No Tidus, there wasn't. Oh, I had offers, but never . . ." As she thought about that comment, she began to blush, "Oh, I mean the villagers wanted me to get married and even found some people, Oh forget it, there was only you for me." She smiled.  
  
T: "Yuna, I love you, and I will cherish you as long as I'm here, and for always."  
  
Yuna was glowing from his words, "I love you too." She put her hand on her side, and pointed at him, "And if you ever try to disappear again, I'll kill you myself!" She said, very serious in her words.  
  
T: "Yes Ma'am." He smiled, and reached up and pulled her onto him, bringing her close enough to kiss her again.  
  
As she pulled away she thought of something, "Tidus, do you remember anything from the past two years?"  
  
T: "Only a few things, I saw you, you weren't very happy, and you said you were all alone, I could see you, but I couldn't touch you, you were so close, but seeing you so unhappy hurt me, and not being able to touch you, hurt even more, so I did the only thing I could think of, I lead you out of there, but I still couldn't leave, not yet. I wanted to so much, I wanted to at least touch you again." He looked at her, and she looked back,  
  
Y: "I did see you then, I was confused, and alone, but when I saw you, I was comforted. Thank you."  
  
She hugged him close, "I'll never let you go again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Bridge of the Airship.  
  
"Buddy, to the Calm Lands!" Brother said happily.  
  
"I'll land you two soon." Buddy said, relieved to get a break from Brother. "But someone needs to tell Yuna that we'll be going there first, instead of Bikanel."  
  
Brother mumbled "Ur knayd, fedr dryd yhhuoehk pmuhtea." {Oh great, with that annoying blondie}.  
  
Buddy: "Ra'c uhmo yhhuoehk lyica ra kud ouin kenm" {He's only annoying cause he got your girl}.  
  
Brother: "Crid Ib!!!" {Shut up} he replied angrily!  
  
Here they go again Calli thought to herself. They're just like brothers. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Calli: "I'll go tell them." Obviously brother didn't want to, so it would just be easy for her to go tell them, it wasn't a big deal anyway.  
  
Calli headed to the cabin, and found the two hugging, "Mmm, Yuna," she called over to the two.  
  
"Oh, Calli, what's up," she said and looked over to the young girl.  
  
Calli looked at the boy, "Hey, I remember you! I saw you at Mi'hen two years ago. You were the High Summoner's Guardian?" She said, happily as if she was meeting a celebrity.  
  
T: "Oh, Calli right, yeah, I remember. Good to see you again."  
  
C: "You do remember!" She said happily. Then turned to Yuna, "Yuna, we're going to stop in the Calm Lands before dropping you off at Bikanel. I hope you don't mind too much. Brother and I want to go play games."  
  
Y: "Sure Calli, that's no problem at all." Yuna replied, and was relieved that Brother may have found a new crush.  
  
C: "Ok, see you later you two."  
  
Y: "Have fun, you two!"  
  
Calli headed back to the bridge, and was happy to be going to the Calm Lands and finally be able to get off of the airship.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna, she turned to hug him. "Tidus, I just want to be close to you." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yuna, I will always cherish you. By the way, I think we're alone." And the two laid down together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
In Bevelle.  
  
Baralai grabbed Paine's hand, and led her into the Temple.  
  
Paine felt a tad silly, but he was so calm and serious . . . and cute. That's what she had always admired about him, but what had happened with Shuyin must have really gotten to him, I wonder if he'll tell me about it. I wonder if I should ask, or keep myself quiet.  
  
She had fallen into thought, and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Paine, are you ok, something bothering you."  
  
"Oh, no nothing, I was just admiring Bevelle."  
  
Baralai smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Paine, I know that you still aren't sure about this place because of its secrets, you don't have to pretend to admire it."  
  
Paine looked at him, "You're right; I guess I still don't care for it, so much happened here."  
  
B: "Yes, I know. I'm just going to pick up a few supplies, and then we'll go somewhere that you like."  
  
Paine was relieved, "Ok Baralai, I can handle that."  
  
"Decide where you'd like to go, and I'll go get my things." He said as he left her there in the main hall.  
  
Paine stood there waiting, and Isaaru walked up.  
  
"Paine, it's good to see you again." He said in his calm voice.  
  
P: "Isaaru, right, How's Bevelle treating you?"  
  
"Actually, everyone is trying to work together now, and we have been keeping in contact with the Youth League, to help build a brighter Spira. Baralai has said he may retire, and my brother is already in the Youth League, so we are now in close contact between each other. The machine faction is also trying out new machina, and we are helping in any way we can." Isaaru replied.  
  
Paine listened, and began wondering about Baralai retiring as Isaaru went on. Oh yeah, and he wanted me to decide where to go. Oh where should we go? She started listening to Isaaru again.  
  
"And in Zanarkand the monkeys are everywhere now, so we no longer do business."  
  
Zanarkand hugh, Maybe there? I guess that would be ok, we'd have a chance to be alone. Yeah, that's right, Baralai is still the Praetor, and it's not likely he'd be left alone. And just when we're getting close again, I think I want him to myself. Zanarkand it is, I don't think Yuna would mind too much.  
  
"Oh, If you would excuse me now, I've got other business to attend to." Isaaru said as he smiled and walked off.  
  
He sure can talk. I wonder what he said, oh well, at least he gave me an idea of where to go. 


	5. Alone at last

A/N I will be focusing on Yuna & Tidus for a while, I'll get back to the others later. Also, I'm keeping within my rating so don't expect detailed love scenes.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cabin, after dark.  
  
There was only a small light coming from behind the counter where Barkeep usually serves his drinks.  
  
It was enough for her to be able to see him. Barkeep had gone to stay in the Engine Room with Darling. She knew that meant the two of them were alone. They had fallen asleep together.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes and saw him sleeping, his arm wrapped around her. He looked so peaceful. She laid her head against his bare chest and listened carefully. His heart beat.  
  
Calm, steady, and Real. She sighed wondering if he would leave again. Before that happens, I want to have his . . . baby. A real baby, not a dream, a part him that I Know is real. She felt herself blushing, her face was still pressed against his chest. He woke up and felt Yuna's warm face against him. "Yuna?"  
  
Y: Oh no, was I blushing that much, he'll think I have a fever, she looked up and met his eyes.  
  
T: "You ok?" As he looked at her he saw a face that showed innocence and guilt. It wasn't a fever, she had obviously been blushing. He looked into her eyes, one blue, one green, how much he had missed those eyes. She had plenty of time to change, but as he saw that look on her face, he knew she was still Yuna.  
  
Y: "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
T: "You were blushing." He smiled. "Why?"  
  
Y: She looked at him, he was fully awake now, his amazing blue eyes, cute blonde hair, "I just want, to love you."  
  
He smiled and gently placed his hand on her face, and ran his fingers through her hair, reached to her and kissed her. And as the night went on it was full of kisses and love, and not much sleep.  
  
Yuna had never felt so happy. 


	6. The Cactuar Nation

Chapter 6  
  
They arrived at Bikanel that morning.  
  
Nhadala: "Yuna, I'm so glad you came!" Her voice sounded worried. "The cactuar nation  
is under attack & there's a sandstorm. Benzo's out there. We haven't been able to get  
close!"  
  
Yuna turned to Tidus, "Let's go!"  
  
Tidus followed after the rushing Yuna, she always did have to help someone in trouble after all.  
  
They rode a hover to the Cactuar Nation, luckily they were able to get through. They found a terrible sandstorm. After looking around, Fiends were also attacking from every direction. Dragons, Ultima Weapons, Malboros, These fiends aren't usually in this area. Yuna thought as she remembered something else. "Tidus, Here." She tossed him his sword.  
  
T: MY Sword. Perhaps I am real after all. If Spira can still hold things that belong to ME, then I must be Real. He was trying to reason with himself. As he was lost deep in thought a dragon fiend showed up behind him.  
  
It reached up from behind him and attacked his shoulder, a surprised Tidus fell to the ground grasping his bleeding shoulder. Yuna quickly pulled out her guns and shot the fiend until it was dead. There were more fiends coming and he was hurt. She ran over to him & started pulling him to the cave near the hover, shooting as many fiends as she could on the way.  
  
Y: "Stay here."  
  
Tidus was completely exhausted and after Yuna had done all the work. Wow, I've really gotten rusty. I'm never going to hear the end of this. I can just see Yuna & Rikku both teasing and giggling away.  
  
This was his thought as everything went dark.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna: There are fiends everywhere and the sandstorm is making it hard to shoot.  
  
"Let's see, something that won't miss, will attack more than one and do some serious damage. The darkness attack. I won't be able to use it for long, but if I can get a few fiends out of the way, maybe I can find Benzo and call for help." She changed to Dark Knight and cast the darkness spell all around her, every fiend that was near her fell.  
  
More fiends were attacking and she cast darkness again. Clearing a large path around her.  
  
Y: "Benzo, Can you hear me? Where are you?"  
  
Just then a small machina came flying up.  
  
Y: "Picket, Where's Benzo?"  
  
Picket: "Near Marnela, Let's go sweetcakes!"  
  
Y: What an annoying machina, I bet Gippal designed it, That wouldn't surprise me.  
  
She found Marnela, only a small cactus now. All the remained of the grandmother and next to her the small Al Bhed boy was curled up as if he had been crying and scared.  
  
Y: "Benzo?"  
  
He rolled over and looked at her.  
  
Yuna saw the mask and instantly knew . . . It was not Benzo. And she had a pretty good idea of what had happened to aggravate the fiends here.  
  
"Yuna, I didn't mean for This to happen!"  
  
Y: "Shinra, Where is the invention?"  
  
S: "To the West, I tried to stop it, but I lost connections and then all of this happened.  
  
Benzo is still with it. We were trying to shut it down, but then the sand storm came and then fiends, I was scared they would attack the cactus and it would be My fault!"  
  
Y: "Shinra, you can tell me what happened later, right now, we need to shut it down. Picket, call for help just in case I can't shut it down on my own."  
  
P: "Help is on the Way, sweetcakes." and picket sent out his distress call.  
  
The fiends were starting to surround them again, "Your Pain is My Pain!" she called out in anger as she cast darkness again. I can't do this much longer, I'm already feeling weak and the fiends just keep coming.  
  
Yuna followed Shinra to find the new invention; They found a large machina that was swirling out of control. What on earth could this be for? Yuna wondered.  
  
Y: "Shinra, How do you turn it off?"  
  
She looked down at the masked kid and in a muffled answer: "I'm just a kid."  
  
Y: Of course, I should've known.  
  
The fiends were gathering around them, and she cast another Darkness and was feeling the effects of the special attack. "I need help" and fell to her knees. If I can just change  
to my white mage, or my mascot, but . . . I feel so tired, and if they attack while I'm  
changing I'm done for.  
  
A snake-like fiend was approaching fast.  
  
Shinra: "Yuna! Oh no, it's all my fault!"  
  
She was too tired to move of fight back, but . . . I will not defeated now, Will I?  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. It was near now she could feel it just above her. The fiend raised it's arms and began to shake, Yuna felt a sting as the fiend attacked and then . . The loudest noise, as if one her very own bones were breaking, and pyreflies rose from the fiend as it faded away. She sighed. It wasn't a broken bone, she was tired, but not hurt. That had been a Gunshot. She sighed in relief.  
  
There were more gunshots and then someone approached her. She could tell he was a male, for he quickly picked her up, She was so exhausted she wasn't sure who he was. Or exactly what was happening.  
  
"Shinra, go get Benzo and run for that cave as quickly as you can. You don't have long."  
  
Shinra ran around the machina and found his friend, "Benzo, let's go."  
  
He watched the two Al bhed kids run for the cave, and pulled out a stick of dynamite.  
  
"This will stop it. Hold onto me Yuna." She may have been exhausted, but she did what  
he said.  
  
He lit the stick and tossed it at the machina, and ran toward the cave with Yuna in his arms.  
  
As they entered the cave Yuna could hear him counting.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" -BOOM-, The cave trembled, she could feel extreme heat and there was fire and smoke, then it began to die out.  
  
She was still in his arms when the smoke had cleared enough to see again. He carefully placed her onto the ground.  
  
"Well, looks like someone should be hiring ME." He smirked. 


	7. A Friend?

Chapter 7  
  
He pulled out a Hi-Potion and gave it to her.  
  
Yuna looked up, still struggling; she could see a male figure, blonde spiky hair, and a patch over one eye. "Gippal?"  
  
Gippal: "You look totally wiped out, Great High Summoner."  
  
He smiled and handed her another Hi-potion.  
  
She felt her energy coming back. She looked over to him.  
  
"Gippal, If you're making fun of me," she took a breath "I'm going to hurt you."  
  
Gippal chuckled, "You've been around Paine too long."  
  
He crossed his arms, "Is that anyway to treat the man that just saved your life?"  
  
G: "You should change, that heavy armor is not good for someone in such a weak condition."  
  
Yuna sat up, feeling her health had returned and changed back to her Gunner.  
  
"Gippal," She looked at him, with his patch and his smile. He just stood there waiting  
confidently.  
  
Y: "Thank you." She looked away, knowing that he would be eating that up. He was always too happy to let these things go to his head.  
  
She looked around and saw Benzo and Shinra standing over someone in the corner.  
  
Her heart sank in fear, "Tidus!"  
  
She jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
Shinra: "He's going to live Yuna."  
  
Benzo: "He just passed out."  
  
She saw the blood coming from his shoulder and turned to Gippal.  
  
Y: "Do you have any more potions?"  
  
Gippal saw this as an opportunity, but also knew it may cross the line, but he couldn't resist. As long as she doesn't shoot me in the first few seconds, I'll be ok.  
  
G: His voice was deep and serious. "It'll cost you."  
  
Yuna stood up and glared at the boasting male. A few quick thoughts crossed her mind,  
  
including one that involved pulling out the guns resting at her side.  
  
- If I shoot him, I doubt he'll give me the potions.  
  
- It won't be gil that he wants.  
  
- I don't have time for his non-sense.  
  
- Why didn't I stock up before coming here - Rikku's going to really let me know about this - Never visit Bikanel without stocking up supplies first, there are always fiends, I don't know why father decided on such a place for Home.  
  
Gippal: She hasn't shot yet, He looked into her gaze, those amazing blue and green eyes,  
  
he knew that she was angry, but she was debating the offer.  
  
"Yuna, your friend is in trouble, make up your mind."  
  
Y: That small patch just over his eye makes him look like a pirate, but still he is cute,  
  
she sighed in defeat. "What do you want, Gippal?"  
  
He smiled, "A kiss from you, you don't have to tell anyone, just a kiss from the Great High Summoner herself."  
  
Yuna's thoughts fell back to Lulu's words, "Your the High Summoner that defeated Sin, There are those who would use that Yuna." Yeah, like Gippal.  
  
Y: "Fine, just give me the potion."  
  
He tossed her two hi-potions.  
  
G: "I'm going to check on that thing I destroyed."  
  
He walked outside of the cave.  
  
Y: That arrogant punk. Yuna turned her attention back to Tidus. She gave him the hi-potion and he began to open his eyes. As she watched, she noticed something different. His eyes were about half-way open and they - were dark, Yuna got a chill as he squinted as if he were in pain. Did I just see that?  
  
She gave him the other hi-potion and he opened his blue eyes.  
  
Y: "Are you ok?" Could it have been real? Maybe I just imagined it.  
  
T: "Yuna", he struggled, "I'm sorry, I guess," taking a breath, "I'm a little rusty."  
  
Yuna giggled, "You know, if Auron were here, you'd be getting a scolding."  
  
He smiled at her. She kissed him on his forehead, "Stay here while I go check on that machina."  
  
She turned to the two Al Bhed boys, "Shinra, Benzo, Watch him for me."  
  
Y: That way I can get Gippal's offer over with without starting a fight. How dare he make such an offer, Well, anyway, Maybe I can negotiate other terms.  
  
Yuna walked outside. The sandstorm had calmed down and the fiends were gone.  
  
She sighed in relief and headed towards the machina that had surely caused all of this.  
  
All that was left were scrap pieces that littered the desert floor.  
  
What could Shinra have been up to?  
  
Gippal was bent over looking at the pieces.  
  
G: "Not very interesting now."  
  
He stood up and tossed what he was holding away.  
  
He walked over to Yuna, with sure confidence and put a hand on her shoulder,  
she glanced down, surprised by his quick actions, and then glanced up at him  
He quickly moved into her and passionately kissed her.  
  
He pulled away and bent down to look at the machina pieces again.  
  
Yuna was stunned. He did it so quickly, I was at least expecting time to argue.  
  
He tossed a few pieces around again. "Junk."  
  
Y: How dare he, as if nothing happened. "You could've at least asked."  
  
He turned back toward her, and with a sly smile, "I already had permission."  
  
He stood back up, "Well, let's go ask the kids what they were up to, shall we? I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting."  
  
Y: "If anyone does find out, I WILL hurt you."  
  
G: "Now, now, this is Our secret; I don't want you to tell anyone. Not even Rikku."  
  
As he headed back towards the cave he mumbled something Yuna couldn't understand.  
  
G: "Uha tufh, dfu du ku."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N, I never actually intended for this to happen, but Gippal's always been an interesting  
character, it just kind of happened. Hehe.


	8. The Energy

Chapter 8  
  
Gippal walked back towards the cave, leaving Yuna still surprised by what just happened.  
  
Y: Well, I did say he could kiss me, but he was so quick and cool about it. What a pain he is. Still - his smell and his look, he is cute and not a bad kisser, I can see why Rikku likes him.

She shrugged and followed him towards the cave.  
  
Maybe I can finally get some answers to this mess.  
  
Inside Tidus was sitting with the two Al Bhed boys and he appeared to be fully recovered.  
  
Shinra was telling Tidus about the Farplane and an interesting energy.  
  
Gippal walked over to them and Yuna followed.  
  
G: "Well, Shinra, mind telling us what that machina was?" He crossed his arms as he spoke.  
  
Shinra: "It could be a long story." His muffled voice came from behind his mask.  
  
S: "You should sit down."  
  
Yuna sat down next to Tidus and Gippal sat next to the boys, and they all waited for Shinra to speak.  
  
--(A/N) You have no idea how hard it was not to put I'm just a kid here. Back to the story. Hehe.--  
  
Shinra: "When the Gullwings visited the Farplane, I found some data that indicated enormous amounts of energy from that area. I thought if I could harness that energy into a machina, I could prove that the energy was controlable. Then everyone could use the energy." He looked around and the continued.  
  
"But I was scared to go into the Farplane alone."  
  
"So I came to Bikanel to find Benzo, and see if he would go with me."  
  
Benzo: "We were friends back when Home was still here, and now that Marnela is small, it's been quiet here at the Cactuar Nation. I was ready for a new adventure."  
  
Shinra: "After Benzo agreed to go with me to the Farplane, we headed for the halls of Bevelle. With only the Kindaguardians in our way, it was easy to slip by. We found the hole and jumped in. We came to a field of flowers and were suddenly over come with pyreflies.  
  
They were everywhere and swarming us, but I figured - that's what I need.  
  
I opened up my glass jar and caught a few pyreflies. When I closed the lid to that jar - fiends starting coming towards us. I'm not sure where they came from, but they were coming fast, there were too many for just the two of us.  
  
I started thinking that if someone else was here, it would be a much better situation.  
  
They were coming closer - there were dragons, weapons, malboros - I wanted you to be with us in that moment, I called your name."  
  
Benzo: "Yuna." When he called it a light appeared before us and destroyed all of the fiends - Every last one of them. We were shocked. As the light faded, we could see a small boy, no bigger than us, he was wearing a cloak and a hood hid his face, there were markings on his back. He turned to us and said:  
  
"You have awakened him, Again.  
But because you are Yuna's friends, I have helped you. When you see Yuna, tell her what has happened here."  
  
"He then pointed at us and a light came from his fingers, I thought he may want to kill us,  
but I wasn't sure. It was so bright and when it cleared up, we were in Djose."  
  
Shinra: "It was strange, but I was pretty certain that I had gotten what I needed.  
  
When the Al Bhed fell asleep that night I decided to borrow a machina from the temple."  
  
"If my theory were to work - I could provide enough energy to light up all of Spira.  
A place that never sleeps."  
  
Y: "Even after the fiends had attacked you, that wasn't clue enough, that this was a  
dangerous idea?"  
  
Shinra looked up at Yuna from under his mask and answered her, "I'm just a kid."  
  
Benzo looked down as if in guilt, "We weren't sure what had caused the fiends, and I still wanted to see if Shinra's energy would really work. However, we were still concerned about any possible damage. So we decided to try it out where few people are around. I mentioned this place, because no one comes here, anymore."  
  
Shinra: "We took pieces from the machina that I had borrowed and placed it on the west side of the cactuar nation. We borrowed more pieces from the diggers and started attaching the machina pieces to create a large machine. It had arms and swirled around when pushed, and a compartment on top, and we attempted to put an engine in it." "We decided to use the pyreflies to try and power it, and of course test my idea."  
  
"Yesterday, I took my jar and placed it just inside the machina, I unscrewed the lid to the jar, and closed the lid as I ran away from it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
  
It starting swirling, slow at first but then gained speed, as if it something inside wanted to be freed from my invention."  
  
Benzo, "At this point we were sure something was wrong, we tried to get near it, but it was just too scary. Then I started worrying about the cactus being here too. I was scared they would be hurt, and had Picket call for help."  
  
Then the lid flew off of the machina, the sandstorm began, we couldn't see anything, then fiends starting coming from everywhere, and then ya'll came."  
  
Shinra: "I'm sorry Yuna."  
  
Y: "Did you see anything when the compartment flew open?"  
  
Benzo: "The sandstorm had started, it was impossible to see."  
  
G: "So, what your saying is, you Stole a machina from the temple at Djose, and then stole more pieces from the diggers here?"  
  
Shinra. "We only borrowed them; we were going to return them after the experiment."  
  
Gippal stood up and crossed his arms, he looked very serious, and that patch almost made him look evil. "Shinra, Benzo, You Cannot return what has been destroyed."  
  
Yuna stood up and pointed at Gippal, "Well, If you hadn't destroyed it, it wouldn't be gone." She smiled.  
  
He smirked at her, "You were thanking me earlier."  
  
Y: Smiling, she placed an arm to her side, "That was before I knew the pieces were meant to be returned. This is all your fault."  
  
Gippal looked at Yuna, she's teasing - right? "Well, they are the one's that Stole the parts." He attempted to defend himself, not really sure where she was going with this. "I didn't steal anything."  
  
Y: "No - you just blew up the thing without thinking." This is getting to him, Good! At least I got a little pay back, for that kiss.  
  
G: "You're the one that was dying out there, I was just protecting You!"  
  
Y: "Protecting Me?" "How did you even know I was out there?"  
  
G: "Picket, how else, the D.I.D. call."  
  
Yuna smile widened when she realized something, "Gippal, please tell me that doesn't stand for damsel in distress."  
  
G: Yep, she's teasing, and I don't like it. "I'll be going now." He walked towards the exit,  
  
Y: "Gippal," He paused, "Thanks."  
  
G: "See ya later, Yuna, be sure to tell Rikku I said Hi."


	9. Calm at the Cactuar Nation

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I knew there would be mixed emotions about the Gippal thing, but I couldn't help it. Moving on. Oh, and I've been working on details.  
  
Trying, trying . . . I'm not sure. I don't think it's working.  
  
Thanks for the reviews again. :)  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tidus watched as Gippal finally left. There was tension between those two - and it was far from hate. Why did I have to let Him save her? She's my girl, not his.  
  
I need to stop thinking about this. I bled, that means I am real. Yes, I'm real, and Yuna's mine.  
  
T: "Yuna?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, his amazing blue eyes and cute blonde hair, what was he thinking?  
  
He scratched just behind his head, the way he did when he was unsure of something.  
  
T: "Ya'll seem close."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened. That's exactly what I told Rikku. He's probably thinking something happened between us.

She smiled and put a hand at her side, "Don't be silly, He's Rikku's X, not mine."  
  
T: "Rikku's?" Feeling a bit relieved.  
  
Y: "Yeah, apparently they had a fling before Rikku left for the pilgrimage, but she won't admit to it."  
  
T: "I see, so he wasn't one of those offers you were talking about."  
  
Y: "Of course Not! That was Baralai," Extreme blushing, "I mean the x- leader of Baralai's group."  
  
Tidus smiled, "Sure. I believe you." Sarcasm.  
  
Yuna placed a hand to her mouth, "Oh my, I'm serious. It wasn't Baralai."  
  
"If you say so," He teased.  
  
Yuna shook her head. She smiled as she tossed her hand into the air again:  
  
"Besides - you're my boyfriend now." - "Right?"  
  
He looked at the smiling Yuna. It was the first time the actual question had come up and of course he had full intentions of telling her yes. But she did toss me into the water. It's payback time. "Well, Yuna, it appears that you get several offers, besides just me."  
  
She looked at him and tossed her head slightly just to the side, curious as to why he didn't answer the question.  
  
T: "If that's the case how do I know you won't find someone else?"  
  
Yuna started to worry. What if he had seen Gippal kiss her? No, he would've already said so, so that means he's teasing me . . . right? Or maybe he doesn't want to be my boyfriend. She couldn't take it, and crossed her arms.  
  
Y: "Are you, or are you not?" She snapped.  
  
T: "Am I not what?" Wow, her eyes are amazing when she's angry, and it's so rare to actually see Yuna angry. I don't want to see this often, but a gaze like that, from her eyes, is unbelievable, and sexy.  
  
Y: Now really pissed off, "Are you not a boyfriend."  
  
T: "Well," he crossed his arms just as Yuna's arms were crossed, "Who's boyfriend should I be?" He smiled at her.  
  
Y: "Forget it." she said and stormed out of the cave.  
  
Tidus: I've really done it this time. She sure is pretty; I'd better go fix this.  
  
He walked out into the sunlight and found Yuna standing by the hover, her back to him and she was tapping her foot angrily.  
  
Y: How dare he, I can't believe he didn't answer me, maybe I should just leave. I can't believe him. She thought about it while she angrily tapped her foot and debated on whether or not to ride the hover back, or whether or not she should start crying.  
  
Tidus walked up to her, and slid his arms just over her shoulders, hugging her just above her chest.  
  
She could FEEL him and she started to relax into him, forgetting her anger. This time, he wasn't fading away, he was with her, and he was real. She could feel his warmth. She could feel Him.  
  
T: "Yuna," "of course, I'm yours." "I love you." He held onto her for a few minutes.  
  
After a few moments she felt him relaxing, getting ready to move,  
  
Y: "No, don't move yet. I want this to last a little longer."  
  
And they stayed that way.  
  
Yuna finally turned towards him, his arms never left her and she wrapped her arms around his waste and rested his head on his shoulder. Y: "I love you too."  
  
He leaned his head against hers, then pulled back so that he could look at her, and she looked back, he reached down and kissed her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------

Benzo and Shinra were still inside the cave.  
  
Benzo: "Well, I guess since it's been destroyed, it won't be possible to return the parts."  
  
Shinra: "Yeah, I wonder how we'll be able to repay for the missing pieces."  
  
Benzo: "We'll probably have to work for what we borrowed."  
  
Shinra: "Maybe we can get jobs at Djose to help with their machina parts."  
  
Benzo: "That wouldn't be too bad."  
  
Shinra: "I'm still curious about what that little boy on the Farplane said."  
  
Benzo: "I hope the cactus are ok, let's go check on them."  
  
They walked out and saw that all was calm, Benzo went over to Marnela, and Shinra waited for him to finish talking to the cactus.  
  
Benzo came back. "All is fine, here at the Cactuar Nation."  
  
Shinra: "Well, let's go back, we'll be having to face the temple at djose, and the diggers here."  
  
They headed towards the hover and found the two kissing.  
  
Shinra: "Grown-ups. I hope I never grow up."  
  
Benzo: "Yeah, they're weird."  
  
The couple pulled away from each other and Yuna saw the two walking up.  
  
She smiled as Tidus let go of her and she placed her hands behind her back and turned to the boys.  
  
Y: "Ready to head back?"  
  
Benzo: "Yeah." He sighed, knowing they were going to be in trouble for taking the parts.  
  
And they rode the hover back to see Nhadala.


	10. Paine

A/N Finally have Word again, Yeah! I've been working to edit (not change) the earlier chapters of those annoying mistakes, and hoping not to create more in the process. Looks around, dang. Anywaz.  
  
About the title, well, I have to admit I was beginning to wonder too, even thought of re-naming it, more than once, but I have an idea of future events, and will tie some in. But not yet. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the title was mis-leading, but I will tie some events in later. But things might get complicated, so it may take me a little bit to decide exactly what should happen next.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Baralia made a fire at the edge of Zanarkand. The only think keeping the two company were the monkeys. Paine looked up at the boy, his silver hair flowing slightly in the wind, his dark eyes, his soft tanned face, he was really cute.  
  
P: "Baralai,"  
  
He turned her attention to her.  
  
P: "Where did you get this sphere?"  
  
He gave her a soft smile, "I found it. I wasn't supposed to be in there, but something shiny caught my eye. It sounded interesting so I held onto it for a while. After I met you, it only seemed right to give it to you."  
  
Baralia looked down at Paine, the fire was glowing against her skin, the leather she wore traced every curve she had, and her red eyes were amazing.  
  
B: "Have you found anything?"  
  
P: "Nothing." "I was so busy trying to figure out what happened when you went into that cave, I nearly forgot about it."  
  
Baralia shrugged, "I'm glad that's over with," he sat next to her.  
  
Paine played the sphere. Nothing could be seen it was dark and the person must have been behind the sphere, but there was a voice that was rather deep who began speaking,

(Man in sphere)

"I don't know if I'll make it back from my journey. I want to defeat Sin, so that you and all of Spira can live in peace."  
"Last I heard you were in the care of Bevelle Temple. I'm sure they told you that your parents were killed by Sin, you mother was . . ." (his voice trailed off)  
"but I'm not dead yet."  
"Yevon likes to hide the truth, because you're my girl, I'm sure you'll learn this for yourself."  
"However, I would be surprised if you ever get a hold of this."  
"I was thrown out of the temples when I refused to marry your mother. She was pregnant and the temples were furious with me. If I would go ahead and marry her it would avoid a commotion."  
"I loved that woman, but I wanted to protect her, and you, from Sin."  
"So instead of marrying I journeyed."  
"If I make it back alive I'll come looking for you."  
"Your mother's last request was that I chose a name. I chose Paine," he gave a chuckle.

"You should've seen the look she gave me, That's not a proper name for a girl . . . "

"She didn't seem too happy with my choice, so I explained it to her,"

"If she's anything like me, when she has to face combat she will cause Pain to her enemies. My girl will be strong."

"She smiled at me then and gave a nice response - If it's a boy, I'll choose the name."  
  
He paused . . .  
  
"I never saw her again."  
  
Another rough male voice is heard, "Hey are you talking to yourself, I thought you were asleep, your not drunk are you, I don't have any to be sharing . ."  
  
"I don't drink and you shouldn't either, Your going to cause trouble."  
  
The sphere was over.  
  
P: "The only clue I have and hardly a clue at all." "It's funny how much you think you know, and then suddenly, one simple sphere changes everything."  
  
Baralia wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, "I know, it wasn't until I met you that things seem to calm down for me." He kissed her forehead; she leaned into him and rested on his shoulder. Remembering the past,  
  
(A/N) Flashback time.  
  
Paine's POV  
  
I had been in the care of the temple for some time. Orphaned, and told my parents had been killed by Sin. I was a bit of a trouble maker and I'm sure the maestors were ready to see me leave.  
  
Kinoc approached me. "I have a special project for you Paine; it will give you a chance to get out for a while."

I was glad to hear, it had been a while since I had any excitement, and I was getting bored.

Kinoc: "The Crusaders need guidance, and we intend to give it to them."

Paine: "But I thought the Crusaders denied the teachings, therefore, you would have nothing to do with them."

Kinoc: "That's true, but if we can send out a squad to unite the Crusaders with the temples, we believe the people will have a new hope again. We already know that we must rely on the summoners, but people need to know that we are making a stand as well. The Crusaders will be able to help him with that."

Paine: "So, want you really want is to _Use_ the Crusaders?"

Kinoc: Ignoring her statement, he went on. "This is your mission; I want you to accompany Nooj. I want you to record his actions. Stay with his group. He is a leader amongst the Crusaders and will be interesting to watch."

Paine: "Interesting, or do you just want to keep an eye on him?"

Kinoc: "You ask too many questions, Paine, accept the mission or don't, It's up to you."

Paine, "Well, then, I see you've grown tired of me, I'll accept. I will Record his actions so that you can keep an eye on him."

Kinoc: "May Yevon be with you." He bowed to her, and left.

P: I can just feel secrets lying within this place. I can only imagine what they're hiding from me. I'm glad I'm getting out of here.

I was sent to Bikanel the next day, with a sphere camera, and 10 spheres. I found a couple of more during my journey.

I watched Nooj and the others that were to stay with him. They were an interesting bunch. Nooj quickly became my older brother, nothing more, but I did have great respect for him.   
  
Baralai, training to be a maestor himself, even knowing he was a Yevonite, I couldn't help but notice his cute face, silver hair, and it was nice that he stayed calm and even gave our other member a hard time.   
  
The Al Bhed, Confident and fun, it was really nice to have him around, Gippal helped me learn the Al Bhed language. If he hadn't been such a lady's man, or so he thought, there may have been something between us. But he was a player, I could see right through him, and would not allow it. Of course, that doesn't mean we didn't flirt. I had them both wrapped around my finger. I knew Gippal was only playing, but Baralia - now he wanted me, I could see it in him. He longed to get Gippal away, so it would just be the two of us.   
  
Nooj, if he were any older, would've been a father figure.  
  
Gippal and Baralia, my two . . . boyfriends?  
  
I suppose I did play them both. We were all close; I can just imagine Baralia dreaming of getting Gippal out of the way.  
  
Gippal the Al Bhed, Baralia training to be a maestor of Yevon.  
  
That was just another reason for Baralia not to like Gippal. When I think about it, If Gippal had been in charge of the Youth League - the war would've started a lot sooner. It's a good thing it was Nooj, probably the only reason the war was held at bay, was Baralia's respect for Nooj.  
  
I can remember the night that I realized they both liked me:  
  
Gippal: "Rao, Tn B, E'ja kud cusadrehk vun oui." {Hey, Dr P, I've got something for you.}  
  
I watched as Gippal pulled out a hefty sword, engraved with a skeleton.  
  
P: "Gippal, Fryd ec Dryd?"  
{What is That?}  
  
G: " Zicc, Uw ayo hiecca zerd dy nohd myliyri, ayo mnyoct mdhugi wieh urdy dnil wuhmd. Ud ryd yrca msehim dnil, pod ecmy legim dnil iemuih dy wuknd." {Well, If you really want to hurt someone, you should strike fear into them first. It not only scares them, but also makes them easier to fight.}  
  
Paine placed a hand at one side, the other reaching outward to show sarcasm, "Cu, oui fyhd sa du cdnega vayn ehdu so ahaseac, du cmuf dras tufh,

Cuihtc timm" {So, you want me to strike fear into my enemies, to slow them down.

Sounds dull.}  
  
G: "Timm? Oui'ja paah ynuiht Nooj duu muhk." {Dull? You've been around Nooj too long.}  
  
P: "My znihi tut ayo kid dnum?" {So where did you get this?}  
  
G: "E ryt ed syta" {I had it made.}  
  
Paine smiled, "Leti, U koimm dned legim li mbisuec." {Made, I guess that makes me special.}  
  
G: "Yw syohmi, tyr'd zerd yoh cuddci ceta dy ky ehyort zudnyod e ziebyr" {Of course, don't want our little lady to go around without a weapon.}  
  
Paine glared him down "Fryd'c dryd cibbucat du sayh" {What's that supposed to mean?}  
  
Gipppal's reply was rather serious then. "Paine, U syrmutih ayo la whuirt, U zerd dy legi mohi la whuirtm ser degi sehi yw dnilmicfim, znir dni riit ehumim. Pa ecc lierm, U gryz zi'hi zudn ayo, pod ayo rifih gryz, ayo mnyoct pi bhibehit wyh eradnurk" {Paine, I consider you my friend, I want to make sure my friends can take care of themselves, when the need arises. By all means, I know we're with you, but you never know, you should be prepared for anything.}  
  
Paine looked at him, he was right, with Sin around, you really didn't know.  
  
She calmed down and took the sword.  
  
P: "Dryhg oui." {Thank you.}  
  
As Gippal and I were talking I could see Baralia at the top of the stairs watching us. Probably trying to figure out exactly what we were saying. I think that was when I realized that He DID feel something for me.  
  
P: "Gippal, Nefi ayo ifih cyfit erayri?" {Have you ever loved anyone?}  
  
Gippal scratched his head, "Yna oui eh muja?" {Are you in love?}  
  
P: "Hu oui sunuh, E fyc zicd ycgehk." {No you moron, I was just asking.}  
  
G: "Duilro, oac, uhla du y kenm hysat Rikku." {Touchy, yes, once to a girl named Rikku.}  
  
He quickly let out his next statement, obviously trying to change the subject .  
  
"E drehg drana'c cusauha ynuiht rana fru ryc aoac vun oui." {I think there's someone around here who has eyes for you.}  
  
He slightly nodded to the silver head boy who was now walking away from them.  
  
Paine shrugged.  
  
G: "Famm, Ev ra tuach'd drah E tu." {Well, If he doesn't then I do.}  
  
P: "Ys E caluhtc huf?" {Am I seconds now?}  
  
G: " Hu, E zicd drehg dryd oui ryjah'd taletat padfaah ic oad, cu E fyc dnoehk du keja oui desa du taleta." {No, I just think that you haven't decided between us yet, so I was trying to give you time to decide.}  
  
Paine gave him an angry stare again, "Fryd sygac oui drehg dryd?" {What makes you think that?}  
  
G: "Ouin hud yc rynt du nayt yc oui drehg." He smiled. {Your not as hard to read as you think.}  
  
P: "Ouin milgo E tuh'd ica drec cfunt uh oui." {Your lucky I don't use this sword on you."} She glared at him.  
  
G: "E'mm keja oui cusa bnyldela desa mydan." {I'll give you some practice time later.} He winked at her.  
  
I angrily left him there, even though he was probably right.  
  
Later that night, Baralia found me, alone, on purpose I'm sure.  
  
B: "Mind if I join you?"  
  
His calm state seemed a bit off that night.  
  
I smiled at him, "Sure, have a seat."  
  
B: "I want to give you something."  
  
P: "Well, you guys are just full of surprises today.  
  
I'm sure I saw him flinch when the word guys slipped off of my tongue. I didn't mean to offend him.  
  
He pulled out a necklace, and unclasped the chain; I reached out to him, so that he could place it on me. His arms reached around me, I noticed his smell then, it was so sweet, he had been using cologne, which was more proof he was up to something, he clasped the necklace, but he stayed there, I could feel his warmth, his breath against my neck, all he had to do was place his lips against my neck and at that moment, I truly wanted him to, but  
  
"Hey, you two, what's up?" Gippal showed up.  
  
Baralai pulled away from me, keeping himself calm, but I could tell he was frustrated, He had let his chance slip by.  
  
B: "Gippal, How are you."  
  
G: "Nooj wants to talk to us, about the special project for tomorrow."  
  
Gippal turned to me: "Tet E ehdannibd cusadrehk?" {Did I interrupt something?}  
  
P: "Banrybc." {Perhaps.} I shrugged at him, I too, was a little frustrated that Baralia did not take his chance. "Fa cruimt ku." {We should go.}  
  
I soon lost them, all of them.  
  
I was surprised to find Baralai well, and soon Gippal and Nooj, with Yuna and Rikku at my side. To find them unharmed was a shock, but confusion took over, and I felt angry. Still trying to figure out what had happened before now. Looking for my past.  
  
The night I stayed with Baralia I longed to ask him about that time, but didn't dare to interrupt our time together, and neither did he. We went the entire night without even mentioning it. When I went to leave, he handed me this sphere, said I should watch it.  
  
(A/N) Flashback Over.  
  
Baralai: Paine? You seem lost in thought.  
  
P: "I'm glad to have you back." She lay on him and he wrapped his arms around her.


	11. Tension

Chapter 11  
  
Yuna and Tidus explained what happened to Nhadala, she agreed the boys would need to help with future digs, but could after helping out Djose.  
  
They headed to Djose.  
  
Gippal had already returned and greeted them. "Yuna, how are you? Came to see me again?"  
  
Tidus took Yuna's hand and narrowed his eyes towards Gippal.  
  
G: "Hey, no worries, I'm just happy I could save your lives."  
  
Tidus looked like he was ready to pound him. Yuna softly pulled Tidus' hand hoping it would be enough to ease the tension.  
  
Tidus did relax, but kept his glare with Gippal.  
  
Yuna broke the awkward silence, "Shinra & Benzo are here to work for you."  
  
The two boys walked up and explained that since they had no gil & the pieces had been destroyed, they would help him work.  
  
G: "Well then, won't you come inside?"  
  
Yuna held her boyfriend's hand and followed the boys into the temple.  
  
We've been working to repair the machina upstairs, but have had some trouble reaching a few pieces in the middle; actually you two boys are the perfect size.  
  
Yuna: "Wait, Wait! You restored the Experiment?"  
  
G: "Yes, but it's under control. We're just missing a few pieces we couldn't get to."  
  
They headed up the elevator, and entered the room, finding the repaired experiment.  
  
Yuna was now furious and glared at Gippal "Your men already lost control of this once; it's irresponsible for you to have repaired it. What are you thinking?"  
  
G: "Well, I'm here now; my men aren't as good with machina as I am." He responded with a smile, but didn't seem to calm her down.  
  
She glared at Gippal.  
  
G: "Your girl has nice angry eyes."  
  
Tidus drew his sword & swiftly approached Gippal . . .  
  
Yuna could understand he was upset, she was too, but this wasn't like him. . .  
  
She stared at him, and he stopped in the middle of the room, Tidus pointed to the machina - A pyrefly escaped him, and the machina came roaring to life.  
  
She gawked open mouthed at him, Tidus!  
  
He turned to her, His eyes were dark blue, large and round, and filled with anger, they were not his eyes.  
  
Y: "Shuyin."  
  
Another pyrefly escaped him.  
  
Y: What's happening. "Let him go." Yuna stared at Tidus, and the boy stared back, It gave her a chill as she could see Tidus, but Shuyin was staring at her. "You don't belong here."  
  
He raised his sword again and quickly turned to the other person in the room.  
  
Gippal had been watching, but was completely caught off guard, Tidus was right in front of him, the sword fell and sliced his shoulder, Gippal fell to the floor, blood flowing.  
  
Tidus raised his sword again, just above Gippal . . .  
  
A gunshot pierced the air - and hit the sword, it fell from Tidus' hand onto the floor.  
  
He turned to see Yuna facing him, he glared angrily at her, with dark blue eyes the pierced right through her; she stood with her gun ready to fire, but was trembling under his stare.  
  
His voice was deep, "How could you."  
  
He walked towards her,  
  
Y: "Stay back." She could see it wasn't him, and wasn't sure what he was thinking. But he walked closer,  
  
Gippal fired a shot from behind, Tidus fell, He got up and turned to them, "You'll pay."  
  
Y: "Shuyin, Give him back!"  
  
Again his eyes glared into her, "No." He walked past the machina and leaving the two.

Y: "Tidus!" But the machina attacked. It quickly fired at her, she dodged the attack and threw a hi-potion towards Gippal.  
  
Gippal stood up and threw something at the machina, "Dodge This!"  
  
Y: "Gippal, NO, I won't be able to follow him!"  
  
He ran over to Yuna, and pulled her out of the room. They ducked into the room as the explosion went off. The entire temple trembled. The heat and smoke felt like it took forever to clear. Yuna waited, the minutes felt like eternity, she needed to follow him, she wouldn't stay here and lose him again. She felt tears running down her cheeks. But Gippal held onto her, until the blast had ended and smoke filled the air. She felt herself standing up, and his grip tightened.  
  
G: "Not yet, Yuna, let the smoke clear first, or you'll just be hurt."  
  
If he hadn't been holding her she probably would've already gone. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Finally it was clearing up. He let her go.  
  
She stood and faced him through tear stained eyes, she said with determination, "I won't lose him again."  
  
Then headed back into that room,  
  
G: "Yuna, Wait, shouldn't you call someone first?"  
  
But it was too late; she had already entered the room and disappeared into the other room.  
  
G: "Great, this is trouble."  
  
He walked up into the room and found the machina had mostly been scattered from the blast, but pieces in the middle were still twitching, that's odd, he thought, and walked over to it. As he looked down a deep male voice called out "She's mine." And a sharp edge flew from the pieces striking Gippal in his side. "Cred" Gippal fell to the floor, gripping his sides, and then again another piece flew at him, striking his leg.

He pulled out his gun and fired at the remaining piece in the middle. A pyrefly escaped and the pieces lay still.  
  
Gippal limped downstairs and found Shinra, "Hey, Shinra, I need to get a hold of the Gullwings, quickly."  
  
Shinra: "There's a CommSphere along the Moonflow, I think that's the closest one."  
  
Benzo looked at the injured Gippal. "We'll go pick it up and bring it here."  
  
The two boys went and found the CommSphere and brought it back to Gippal.  
  
G: "Buddy, Brother, anyone there?"  
  
(A/N Brother is still in the Calm Lands.)  
  
Buddy: "What is it Gippal?"  
  
G: "Yuna's in trouble. I've been hurt, or I would go after her myself, but I need to take someone with me. Will you call for the other girls?"  
  
Buddy: "Oui paddan ruba hudrehk rybbahc du ran, E tuh'd fyhd du ryja du rind yh umt vneaht." {You better hope nothing happens to her, I don't want to have to hurt an old friend.}  
  
G: "Cra'c dra uha dryd fahd uvv fedruid yhouha fedr ran." {She's the one that went off without anyone with her.}  
  
Buddy: "Ymuha?" {Alone?} "Where's Tidus?"  
  
G: "I think Shuyin took him."  
  
Buddy: "Ur puo..." {Oh boy} I could use Shinra's help; I'm coming to pick him up."  
  
Shinra took his old spot and started checking the CommSpheres. Benzo watched as he checked out Shinra's invention.  
  
Buddy: "Shinra, I think it's best if you only tell Rikku and Paine what happened."  
  
Shinra: "Sure." He turned on the CommSphere in Besaid. And moved it around a little until he spotted Wakka, "Wakka."  
  
Wakka: "Oh, Shinra, how's it going?"  
  
Shinra: "I need to speak with Rikku."  
  
Wakka: "You sound rushed, ya?"  
  
Shinra: "We have some trouble."  
  
Wakka turned around as he spotted Rikku. "Rikku, Shinra needs to talk to you, ya?"  
  
R: "Ok Wakka," she ran up to the CommSphere, "Shinra, I thought you left "  
  
Shinra: "I'm on temporary duty. Gippal's having trouble at Djose Temple "  
  
R: "What, that Moron can't take care of himself, I thought he didn't need our help."  
  
Shinra: "He's been injured, but Yuna's the one in trouble."  
  
R: "Oh, why didn't you say so, Come pick me up."  
  
Buddy, "Where's Paine."  
  
R: "She left with Baralai. I think they went to Bevelle."  
  
Buddy, "We'll need her too, Shinra look for her, Rikku we'll be there soon."  
  
They picked up Rikku from Besaid, told her about Yuna going into the Farplane, and headed for Djose.  
  
Rikku felt herself getting nervous. Gippal had always teased her before and now she would see him again. They had been friends, good friends, but nothing ever actually happened. There were plenty of times when they had gotten close, but something always came between them.  
  
They dropped her off at the Temple and kept looking for Paine.  
  
She didn't see anyone as she headed up into the Temple, and past tons of machina pieces, she stared, "Oh my." She walked past the pieces and kneeled in front of the hole.  
  
Why is Yuna back at the Farplane. Something must've happened to Him. That will crush Yunie, I hope they're ok. Worry swept over her, and her energy left her. A tear slipped. What if something does happen to either one of them? She waited for some time. Should I keep waiting? I should wait for Paine, that place is dangerous.  
  
She felt warmth wrap around her shoulders as someone reached around her - she leaned into them - her worry keeping her from caring who it was - she just wanted someone to tell her everything would be ok. As she leaned into her comforter she noticed they were female. Paine.  
  
Paine: "Don't worry, Rikku, we won't let anything happen to either of them." Rikku wrapped her arms around Paine, "Thank you, Paine, I'm so worried."  
  
Gippal walked in and saw the two girls hugging, "Ys E . . . Ehdannibdehk cusadrehk?" {Am I . . . Interrupting something?}  
  
Paine rolled her eyes "Famm, oui ryjah'd lryhkat uha ped." {Well, you haven't changed one bit.}  
  
He flashed a smile at the two girls.  
  
Then he seemed to lose his balance, and tripped.  
  
Paine gave a concerned look over to him, "Gippal, Ouin rind pyt." {Your hurt bad.}  
  
Rikku: "Dryd'c fryd oui kad vun paehk cilr y pimmo." {That's what you get for being such a bully.}  
  
Baralai walked into the room. "Wow, this place is a mess."  
  
Paine: "Rikku, stay with him, Baralai and I will go after Yuna," Paine grabbed Baralai's hand and took off before Rikku could answer.


	12. The Injured

Chapter 12  
  
R: "Oh poopie." "Fro sa?" {Why me?}  
  
The blonde theif turned towards Gippal clutching his shoulder and bending over, I want to go help Yunie, not stay with the injured, I'm not Leblanc who waits at the exit.  
  
She heard a thud and realized Gippal had hit the floor.  
  
"Gippal!" She ran over to him and rolled him over.  
  
G: "I . . . could use . . . a nap." He closed his eye; if he hadn't been injured Rikku would've thought he did just fall asleep. She pulled out an X-potion and gave it to him.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
She stared at him, his spiky blonde hair, patch just over his eye, and nice face. He lay unconscious in front of her and worry again crept over her.  
  
She placed a hand on his forehead, only slightly warm, his warmth, -she felt her own face growing warm-, she slid her hand from his forehead and softly ran it over the side of his face,  
  
What if he never wakes up? An x-potion should've been enough to help him.  
  
She moved her hand from the side of his face and very gently traced her finger over his lips, several times we came close, but never . . She pulled her hand away, realizing how embarrassing it would be if he woke up then. Her hand was near him, but still he didn't move.  
  
She whispered, "Gippal, please wake up."  
  
She watched him breath, but still he didn't move. She gently placed her body onto him, and put her arms around him, "Please?" her body moved on top of his, with his every breath, while she lay on top of him waiting for any signs of movement.  
  
After a few minutes she felt a change in his steady breath and his arms reached around her back.  
  
He's awake, and I'm - on top of him.  
  
Gippal whispered: "I could get use to this."  
  
She felt his fingers crawl along her nearly bare back, slightly tickling her,  
  
"Gippal!" She looked up into his one good eye, a smile formed across his face as he looked straight into her green al bhed eyes, who's body was comfortably on top of him, his hands placed around her back.  
  
Rikku gasped, "Well, I can see your just fine now." Her anger level quickly rising.  
  
What if he had been awake the whole time - and knowing Gippal, he probably was. Her face beamed a red blush, angry and embarrassed for letting Gippal do this to her.  
  
G: "There's no need to be embarrassed," he smiled, "I was enjoying it too."  
  
R: "Oui sayhea, E's yhkno hud aspynnyccat." {You meanie, I'm angry not embarrassed.} Which was half true. She pulled up to get away from him, but his hands clasped together over her back and held her there.  
  
Now she was really pissed, and confused. What is he doing?  
  
Her hands pressed flatly against the floor on both sides of him and her body was just high enough to barely be off of him. But still within his grasp. She stared down at him, He gave her a gentle smile.  
  
She was still confused by his hands that were holding her in place, she raised her body again, and again he tightened his grip.  
  
"Mad ku." {Let go.} She whispered to him. He released his hands, she pulled her body up and he quickly placed one hand at the top of her back and the other at her lower, pulled her into him and rolled over, quickly placing her on the floor underneath him.  
  
He placed his hands on the floor at her sides and looked down at her.  
  
R: Oh my, Gippal's on top of me, How did I let this happen? She felt her breath quicken. I'm nervous? She whispered to him, "I said let go."  
  
He smiled at her, "But I don't have a hold of you."  
  
She felt as if he were towering over her, totally invading her space, and somehow, he was making her nervous. "I thought you were hurt."  
  
G: "Whatever you gave me cleared me right up." He smiled down at Rikku.  
  
R: Yep, he had been faking. "Hu vyen." {No fair.}  
  
He chuckled and raised a hand over her face and let it rest on her forehead.  
  
Rikku swallowed, he had been awake, her pulse quickened, his warm hand on her blushing face, She seriously wanted to squirm away from him, but he had placed her where it just wouldn't be that easy.  
  
His hand moved down the side of her face, Her face completely red, and he smiled watching her carefully.  
  
Oh no, she gulped again, knowing what she had done next, She gazed wide eyed at him. I should be angry with him, but I'm just too nervous right now.  
  
He gave her a knowing smile and she closed her eyes to avoid him. His hand didn't move - his warm hand was resting on the side of her face, he's not going to move until I look at him.  
  
She opened one green al bhed eye, looking up, his face still holding that knowing smile, and he slightly tilted his head, She opened her other eye,  
  
"That's my girl." Her heart skipped, He moved his hand towards her mouth and traced a finger around her lips, Making sure her eyes stayed on him the entire time, a chill ran up her, I should be angry now, but I'm...  
  
"Remember what happened next," he smiled.  
  
Oh no, please don't lay on me.  
  
He took his hand and with his fingertips gently ran down the side of Rikku's nearly bare tummy. She giggled as he hit her tickle spot.  
  
"Hey" She smiled up at Gippal, he smiled back at her, and he really looked at her, he reached his face towards her and his lips met hers, he kissed her.  
  
Rikku's eyes went wide, she stared at him, Gippal just kissed me, and, and, he's still on top of me.  
  
Gippal gave her another knowing smile, and let himself collapse onto her.  
  
As if she wasn't surprised enough and now Gippal's weight was on her.  
  
"Well, if you're finished mocking me, Could you get off now." She reached up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him off; she felt his weight grow heavier when she pushed. "Pimmo." {Bully.}  
  
"I was rather enjoying our moment, but if you want me off, that's fine," his arm slide under her back and she was rolled over on top of him again.  
  
"Gippal!"  
  
G: "You might as well get comfy, I'm not letting go."  
  
R: "I can get away if I want to."  
  
He looked at her with that knowing smile again, "But you want to be on top of me."  
  
Her eyes went wide, face flushed and she reached her body up to pull away, he immediately reached around her and pulled her onto him. "I'm not letting go."  
  
She looked at him and thought about it for a few moments, "Veha." {Fine.} She lay her head down on him and relaxed. Her tiny body moving as he breathed. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat.  
  
She stayed there for a few minutes, then raised her head to look at him.  
  
"Gippal?" she gave him her best puppy dog green eyes look, "Can I get up now, Please," she smiled.  
  
He chuckled and removed his hands from her back, She got up, slowly, half expecting him to pull her back down, when he didn't she started bouncing around the room.  
  
After a few minutes of bouncing she turned to Gippal who was still laying on the floor one hand behind his head and watching her every move.  
  
"Gippal, Do you think everyone is ok? Maybe we should go check, I don't like just sitting here waiting."  
  
"I can tell." He smiled at her, "Alright, help me up."  
  
She reached a hand out to him and he pulled her down, she was caught off guard and fell into him, he smiled.  
  
R: "Oui sayhea." {You meanie.}  
  
Gippal placed a hand under Rikku's chin and looked into her: "Rikku, be careful out there."  
  
Rikku felt herself move, but wasn't sure that even she knew what she was doing, her lips met his, she kissed him.  
  
She looked at him, as if studying his reaction,  
  
G: "Ouin jano bnaddo."{Your very pretty.} "We should be joining our friends now."  
  
R: "What about your leg - is it ok?"  
  
G: "Enough to walk, I'll be fine," he took her hand, "Shall we?"  
  
R: "Gippal?"  
  
G "Yes Rikku?"  
  
R: "Does this make us, um, you know . . ."  
  
G: "You want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
R: "Well, I just wanted to ask, I mean , you don't have one, do you?"  
  
"No." He led her towards the hole. 


	13. Into the hole

(A/N - The next few chapters are all going to be happening at the same time, I'll just be jumping between the characters.)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Yuna had jumped into the hole, and all that surrounded her was darkness.  
  
"I'm alone again." she couldn't see anything. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled, looked all around her, still nothing.  
  
What if I really do lose him, If we've been separated again, then maybe we're not meant to be together, Maybe I should let him go.  
  
She felt tears fall past her cheeks again. "Do I have to let him go?" But Shuyin is the one who took him, I've stopped him before, I stopped him from taking Baralai,  
  
"I will stop him again."  
  
She started walking again, not knowing where too, everything was dark, as she walked her doubts started to rise again.  
  
I don't know anymore.  
  
She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed there, If I keep walking, I don't know where I'm at, but I can't keep going no-where. She felt herself rocking, trying to decide to move on, or what - go back?  
  
I can't go back. That would mean leaving Tidus, and besides, in this darkness, I wouldn't even know the way back. It's pointless.  
  
She sat still for a long time, not moving, then she thought she heard something. Footsteps. Steady footsteps heading straight for her. Hopefully human footsteps, it will be difficult to fight a fiend in this darkness. Still she read-ied her gun.  
  
The footsteps were very near now and stopped.  
  
Yuna figured they were judging what was in front of them, which of course was Yuna.  
  
She waited for them or it to move.  
  
She heard something hit the ground where they were standing; a deep male voice broke the silence;  
  
"And here I thought you were finally going to let me rest."  
  
A pyrefly flew from him and then more, enough that Yuna could see what was in front of her.  
  
A man, red coat, dark hair, and sunglasses, she felt a smile form on her face.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
He plainly stated, "Of course." "I should've known that you'd come to haunt me, It's suppossed to be the other way around you know."  
  
Yuna was relieved to see a familiar face.  
  
Auron: "You look like you've been having fun, I'm assuming until recently since your here. I know your not supposed to be yet."  
  
Y: "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because you are going to have a child."  
  
Y: Auron usually seems so un-caring about those types of matters, but he just mentioned it, how would he know that, anyway?  
  
A: He noticed the confused look on her face, and gave a soft chuckle. "Yuna this is Your Story, I can't tell you everything."  
  
A:"We should get moving, you don't belong here, We'll be needing to get you out of here soon, fiends are attracted to living things."  
  
She followed him, I'm going to have a baby? That's good, she remembered Vidina, holding him had felt so right, but, what about Tidus, and how does Auron know? Could he know because I'm already pregnant? If that's the case then Tidus is the father, but if I'm not - there's still a chance I'll never see him again.  
  
"Auron," "Do you think Tidus was meant to come back to me?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
Yuna knew how testy Auron could get when provoked too much, but she just had to ask.  
  
"You can't say, Or you don't know." She held her breath, expecting a scolding for asking too many questions.  
  
He paused, "I don't know." A plain statement was his only response. "You should keep up your guard."  
  
They reached the flowers and it was finally bright enough for Yuna to see without having to depend on Auron.  
  
Auron stopped in front of her.  
  
Y: "What now?"  
  
A: "Prepare for battle. A powerful fiend is approaching fast."  
  
Pyreflies began to form in front of them, a human shape began to form. A ghostly figure, who she had chased all through Bevelle.  
  
Trema.  
  
Yuna gasped as he stood before them. He had not been easy the first time and now, - she pulled out her cat nip, that always gave her a rush,  
  
Trema: "High Summoner Yuna and Yuna's Former Guardian, Auron."  
  
A: "What of it."  
  
Trema turned to Yuna: "You do not belong here, It would be a shame to have to kill someone before their time. You should not have come."  
  
Then turned back to Auron: "You too are not resting yet. Is something holding you to this world? The past is just the past, let it go."  
  
T: "Decide High Summoner . . ."  
  
"Fight and die - or live and have your baby."  
  
Yuna's eyes went wide - Baby?  
  
A: "Yuna, don't listen to him, he's trying to confuse you."  
  
Y: It's working.  
  
A: "He has no proof that your pregnant."  
  
Y: "But there's no proof that I'm not either."  
  
Auron looked at Yuna for a moment and then spoke, "Then whatever you decide, I'm still your guardian."  
  
Y: If I'm already pregnant, I could hurt the child during the fight, but If I'm not, and I don't go after Tidus then I will lose him and any chance of ever having his child.  
  
T: "Decide, High Summoner, I won't wait much longer, There is only one reason for the living to be on the Farplane - and that is to look for the past. Let it go - it is the heart's Nemesis."  
  
Y: If I don't go after him that leaves him in the hands of Shuyin. I won't let that happen.  
  
Yuna aimed her gun at Trema and spoke coldy towards him "Your in my way," and began firing. 


	14. Tease

Chapter 14  
  
Paine looked around, brown narrow paths, "We still have a ways to go."  
  
Baralai watched her, "Hey, Paine, I know Gippal's injured, but don't you think Rikku will want to look for Yuna too? Gippal can take care of himself."  
  
P: "Yeah, I know, they'll follow shortly. I was just giving them a moment."  
  
B: "A moment?"  
  
P: "Well, how do I say this? Gippal once told me that he had fallen in love once. It's my guess that he hasn't gotten the chance to act on those feelings - and knowing Gippal - he'll use his injured state to make a move." "They'll follow soon."  
  
Baralai stared blankly at the beautiful red-eyed warrior and then smiled. "So, your playing match-maker. And everyone thought you were so cold, You Really Do Care."  
  
Baralai felt her cold stare pierce right through him,  
  
P: "Your losing Respect Points."  
  
Baralai knelt in front of her, and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, in a teasing tone, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
  
P: "Minus five more."  
  
Baralai stood up and took a few steps back, and stared at her, "So if I tell Gippal your playing match maker I guess I'll lose a few more hugh?"  
  
"No." "You wouldn't lose any, I'd kill you."  
  
With the stare he was getting he could nearly believe her, but he couldn't resist "Well then, before you kill me, I'll just have to tell them both."  
  
P: "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Baralai noticed her cold stare begin to waver, he smiled, "Would I?"  
  
P: "Baralai - If you run out of respect points - I won't be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
Baralai began to feel like she was getting serious, "So how many do I have left?"  
  
"31" She snapped at him.  
  
B: "I get the feeling you docked more than you should have."  
  
He reached out to her and pulled her into him and stared into her eyes, the cold stare was now questioning his moves, She looked into his dark eyes carefully.  
  
B: Staring into her red eyes, "I love you." He let her go and started walking ahead of her.  
  
P: "Don't think I'm not still mad at you."  
  
B: "Sure." He turned back to her and smiled gently at the proud warrior.  
  
B: "So how many now?"  
  
P: "Did you mean it or were you just after more points?"  
  
He smiled softly and placed a hand over his chest, "I meant it."  
  
P: "51"  
  
Baralai smiled at her, P; "Shut up before you lose more."  
  
B: "Fine, I won't tell them you were playing Cupid."  
  
A deep familiar male voice came from behind, "But still it is cute that you care that much."  
  
P: "Nooj, If you tell him - "  
  
Nooj: " I know, I know, you'll kill me, my lips are sealed. So you and Baralai are a thing now?"  
  
Baralai walked up and wrapped his arm around Paine's shoulder, "That's right."  
  
A female voice, "That's so romantic, anything for love."  
  
LeBlanc: "Well, let's get moving loves."  
  
She walked ahead of them.  
  
Paine raised a questioning eyebrow towards Nooj, He just shrugged.  
  
"So the High Summoner came here alone, I thought we had put Shuyin to rest. Shinra and Buddy told me about it while they were looking for you."  
  
P: "I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to find Yuna, the girl's a magnet for trouble."  
  
They had caught up with LeBlanc, "Let me lead, loves, Fiends will not bother us knowing I'm here!"  
  
P: "Sure, go ahead." And we'll fall behind.  
  
Nooj and LeBlanc went ahead eventually leaving sight,  
  
B: "I'm suprised Nooj didn't notice we fell behind."  
  
P: "Maybe he really does have a thing for LeBlanc." 


	15. Darkness

(A/N - Short Chapter cause I suck at fighting scenes.)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Yuna began firing , Trema counter-attacked with meteor - which immediately sent her health down. It may wipe her out, but Cat Nip reacts to this state. She was readying to re-load when she saw Auron pull out something,  
  
Y: "Auron, don't heal me yet!"  
  
"If you say so," he said as he tossed the X-potion into the air  
  
Trema: "You may be dead, but I can still keep you from fighting " Trema made a specail move and directed his attack at Auron and it was too late for him to dodge it. Auron was Zombied. The X-potion came down and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Yuna kept firing, she knew she needed her current health for Cat Nip to react, but if he does anything to me - I could die.  
  
Trema turned to Yuna and began chanting,  
  
Y: I've hit him so many times, and he doesn't even look injured. She pulled out an X-potion for herself and fully recovered, but she had a good idea of what was coming, and wasn't sure it was going to help.  
  
The Ultima Spell lit up around her, dark and bright colors and from deep within the noise, she thought she heard singing, not thought - did . . .  
  
La la, La la, la la,  
  
The spell fell around her and she didn't feel a thing.  
  
Y: Songstress - she looked around expecting to see Rikku or Paine, the girl emerged.  
  
Long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes, a face that resembled her own, Lenne.  
  
Lenne: "You look like you could use some help, Dear Friend."  
  
Yuna nodded and turned her attention back to Trema, He cast meteor again against both girls and their health was hurt, Yuna fired her Trigger Happy attack and he knelt down.  
  
Both girls were out of breath, and so was Trema, but neither had won the battle yet.  
  
Trema: "If you will not let go of your past - Then you should join it!" He threw something at the girls and Yuna felt a sharp pain, and everything went dark.  
  
(A/N - I know the null magic dance is not singing, but well - sorry. Hehe.) 


	16. Parents

Chapter 16  
  
Paine and Baralai reached the Farplane Abyss, flowers covering the ground.  
  
Paine sighed: "It seems like we were just here."  
  
B: "I sure didn't want to come back so soon."  
  
Paine smiled at him, "Don't worry, none of us are staying this time."  
  
Baralai nodded.  
  
Pyreflies began swarming in front of them, suddenly a woman's appearance was in front of them.  
  
The woman looked young and wore a sleeveless black dress that flowed from her tall figure to the ground, she had long flowing silver hair, and crimson eyes, her features matching Paine's. "You must be Paine. I'm Cynthia."  
  
She approached them and Paine stared at the woman,  
  
P: She looks so much like me.  
  
Cynthia reached out a hand a placed it on Paine's face, Paine felt comfort from her, something she hadn't felt from a woman in a long time, a mother's touch.  
  
A tear rolled down Cynthia's cheek. "Paine," she spoke softly, "You look so beautiful, tell me, are you happy?"  
  
Paine stared at the woman, then looked around, Baralai watching them and her other friends would be with them soon.  
  
"Yes, Never Better."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, Now, you can finally learn the truth behind your parents, so that you can move on."  
  
Paine nodded. "You're my mother."  
  
Cynthia smiled at the girl and hugged her.  
  
While Paine wasn't usually the emotional type, she couldn't help but to hug the woman back, not the woman, her mother.  
  
Then a bubbly female voice came from behind, "Hey, who's that? She looks like you." Rikku said as Paine turned to look at her al bhed friend.  
  
Paine introduced Cynthia to her friends. "This is Rikku, Gippal, (She just noticed he had shown up as well), and my boyfriend Baralai."  
  
Cynthia: "It's a pleasure to meet you all." "I'm Paine's mother "  
  
R: "Oh, so that must mean your father's here too - hugh? "  
  
Cynthia: "Yes, he's ahead, he was helping another girl who showed up before ya'll."  
  
R: "Yunie?"  
  
C: "I'm not sure - he said he was her guardian and needed to help her."  
  
R: "Let's go see, I'm worried about Yunie."  
  
They all passed through a swirling vortex and soon found a man lying on the ground.  
  
Rikku's eyes went wide as she saw the familiar form on the ground, "Auron!"  
  
Auron sat up, slightly shaking his head, "That jackass wasn't kidding, that did hurt." He looked up to see the girl that had just called his name.  
  
The al bhed eyes were familiar, although the outfit was even more revealing and she had definitely grown up a few years, "Rikku?"  
  
R: "Hiya!"  
  
A: "Yuna's not the only one having a good time these days."  
  
Cynthia walked up to him, "Auron, are you ok?"  
  
A: "I'll be fine."  
  
Cynthia: "Well, it's time for you to meet her." She grabbed Paine's hand and pulled her towards him, "This is Paine."  
  
Paine looked at him, his features were similar to hers, his hair, even some of his facial expressions seemed familiar to her. They were her own.  
  
Paine nodded at him and he did the same.  
  
A: "I hope you didn't mind the name too much, I just wanted . . "  
  
Paine interupted him, "I know." She pulled out the sphere -  
  
Auron smiled. "So you did get a hold of it. I - uh- didn't make it back alive after all. Call it a boy's stupidity."  
  
She nodded her understanding.  
  
R: "So your Paine's Father?" Rikku looked confused and looked at Auron, "But you never told us - "  
  
A: "It would've slowed us down - and you were always looking for a reason to hold us up. Just like when you slowed us down at the Thunder Plains."  
  
Rikku went defensive, "Hey - I'm not scared anymore - I camped there a whole week - so it doesn't scare me at all."  
  
A: Humph  
  
R: "I'm serious, I did."  
  
A: "Did you stay alone?"  
  
Gippal joined in then, "Of course not, Cid's little girl needed some company to face her fears."  
  
Paine gave Rikku a questioning look then: "Rikku?"  
  
R: "Well, I was too scared to stay all by myself - Nothing happened - honest."  
  
Paine decided to leave it at that and introduce her lover: "Auron, this is Baralai"  
  
Rikku called out: "Her boyfriend."  
  
Baralai calmly bowed to Auron.  
  
Auron nodded at the young boy, "Take care of my girl."  
  
B: "I will."  
  
A: "Yuna's ahead, I blacked out during the fight, I'm not sure what happened. I see she has plenty of friends, Why don't ya'll go ahead, Call us if you need our help. Paine, I'm glad we finally met."  
  
Paine walked over to Auron and stood before him, paused for a moment -as if debating her own actions- then hugged him. Auron patted the girl and then Cynthia and Auron disappeared.

---------------------------------

(A/N) I didn't see any reason for Paine and Auron to have much more emotion than that, I mean, this is Auron and Paine we're talking about. Also, Nooj & LeBlanc are ahead of the group. I have a habit of getting the characters that I don't care for out of the picture, so they're kind of just not here right now, just like Brother. Maybe they'll come back; someday. Maybe, ---evil laugh--- And Cynthia is just a name I picked.  
  
Another side note, It always bothered me that Auron was an un-sent in ffx, but yet he could still die in battle - he should've been like a character that couldn't get hurt, that would've really been helpful. So anywaz, I know I'm being silly. Hehe.  
  
And also in ffx - in one of the jecht spheres we see when Auron and Braska go to pick up Jecht out of jail. Braska says something along the lines of - how ironic it would be if he, wed to an al bhed, his guardians - one who refused the hand of the preist's daughter and a man from Zanarkand were to defeat Sin. That's where I got my inspiration for the sphere's contents. And of course Auron being Paine's father is one of my favorite rumors, cause the two are so much alike.  
  
Also, I have no intentions of a sad ending. Wow, that's a lot of author's notes, Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	17. DeathSeeker

A/N's Just an FYI, I think it was listed in Playstation Magazine that Square does NOT intend to continue the FFX series any further. I decided to work on this fan-fic cause I think there were a few extra things they could've added in the game that would've filled in the holes a little better. (Like Auron and Paine - hehe.)  
  
And for GullWing Yunie and anyone else that wants to, Of course you can post a link, especially now that it's complete, thanks for asking!  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I planned on completing the rest, before posting it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku ran ahead, hearing Yunie's name and battle in the same sentence, is cause for concern.  
  
Paine watched as Rikku dashed off and decided to go ahead and talk to him, "Baralai, Why don't you go ahead."  
  
"Sure." Baralai glanced at Gippal and then went ahead.  
  
Gippal arched his eyebrow towards the female warrior standing next to him.  
  
Paine took a moment to gather her thoughts, her eyebrows slightly twitching as Gippal watched her carefully, then she finally spoke.  
  
"Gippal, you " her face looked worried, "you need to decide about Rikku. I don't want to see her hurt. If you do or don't want to be with her, you should tell her now."  
  
Paine stared at Gippal and his face remained emotionless - Which irritated her - she glared at him "Well?"  
  
Gippal smiled at her "Now there's the Paine I know. I'll tell her, but why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Because every guy in Spira is going to be after her soon. You should've heard some of the things that I heard, when we walked through the Al Bhed camp. They all assumed I didn't know, since I'm not Al Bhed. If we hadn't been there to dig, I would've layed on some serious hurt." "At any rate, you should tell her, so she'll know whether or not to get another guy."  
  
"I see, and what makes you think I care so much." He said calmly.  
  
Paine slightly smiled and smirked, "Ouin hud yc rynt du nayt yc oui drehg."  
  
{Your not as hard to read as you think.}  
  
G: "Uilr." {Ouch.} Gippal moved in close to Paine, where her crimson eyes could glare at him only inches away from his face, "I cared for you too, you know." Gippal could feel her warm breath against his face as her words took a stab at him, "I've decided now," She reached up to and slightly pushed the man invading her space, making him sway back a little, "yht ed fych'd oui." {and it wasn't you.}  
  
G: "Uilr ykyeh." {Ouch again.} He said as he regained his footing. "What's up with you and Baralai, Rikku called him your boyfriend."  
  
P: "He is."  
  
Paine began walking towards the area Rikku had ran off to. "If you hurt her - I'll hurt you."  
  
Gippal stood there for a moment as Paine continued on.  
  
Then sighed, "That's going to cost me." He followed after the group.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Paine found the blonde headed gambler and Rikku kneeling in front of Yuna.  
  
Rikku looked up at Paine and frowned, "She's not moving."  
  
Leblanc: "She's out cold, but she is breathing."  
  
Paine walked over and knelt down too, "Auron said something about a fight, maybe she's unconscious."  
  
Leblanc: "We've been trying to get the girl to wake up, but it's just no use loves."  
  
"Do you think she's injured?" Rikku pouted.  
  
Nooj: "Could be. No sense in staying here though, I think we should leave, fiends will be on the way soon. Living things attract them."  
  
Paine stood up and faced the mevyn: "Nooj, I know what you mean, but I said we wouldn't leave anyone behind again and I meant it. Tidus could still be here and I won't leave without him."  
  
Nooj stared at Paine, her red eyes were fierce with determination. "You don't want a repeat of what happened to us? Is that it? It's dangerous here, we should move, we don't even know . . . "  
  
P: "Nooj, I won't move until I know that both of them are safe. Before he was just a memory and I didn't want Yuna to get her hopes up when it was so un-clear, but now I've seen him, he's alive and I won't lose another friend to Shuyin."  
  
"I see. Just as I thought. Alright, Gippal and I will watch the area, try to wake the girl, I don't want to stay here much longer."  
  
"Thank you." she nodded at him.  
  
Rikku watched in awe, Paine, the ever sarcastic one, standing her ground, for Him. Someone she barely knew, but was important to Yuna. Before Paine wouldn't have been so. . mm. . protective. Rikku smiled as Paine bent back down over Yuna's sleeping body. She caught Rikku's green eyes staring into her and snapped at her, "What Rikku?"  
  
R: "Oh, Nothing."  
  
Baralai walked over to the two girls standing over Yuna and placed a hand on Paine's shoulder, Paine felt herself relaxing as her senses felt his touch.  
  
B: "Paine, I know you've been through a lot lately, learned a lot too, I'm here, ok."  
  
The silver haired warrior nodded and turned her attention to Rikku.  
  
P: "So, Rikku, any bright ideas?"  
  
R: "Maybe we could sing to her and wake her up."  
  
Paine almost chuckled at the thought, "I think people sing to someone when they want them to go to sleep, not wake up."  
  
R: "Oh yeah, ahehehe."  
  
Rikku thought for a few moments.  
  
"Whistle."  
  
Paine arched an eyebrow at the al bhed girl. "What would that do?"  
  
R: "That's how Tidus gets her attention."  
  
P: "I see, go ahead."  
  
Rikku ducked her head down and pouted, "I don't know how."  
  
Baralai: "There goes idea number two."  
  
Rikku looked up through pouting green eyes, "Famm, oui ryjah'd paah silr ramb aedran, sayhea." {Well, you haven't been much help either, meanie.}  
  
Paine: "Lusa uh Rikku, drehg uv cusadrehk amca." {Come on Rikku, think of something else.}  
  
Baralai caught sight of Rikku pouting at him: "What did she say?"  
  
Paine: "She called you a meanie."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Gippal and Nooj started walking around the area, Gippal turned back to see Baralai affectionately place his hand on Paine. He studied the two for a moment, then sighed. They had fallen for each other. A stranger he could deal with, but a friend, he couldn't compete with.  
  
"Hey Nooj."  
  
N: "What is it Gippal."  
  
G: "About that thing, well, hmm. let's just say I got two out of three."  
  
N: "Oh, the Great leader of the Machine Faction, admitting defeat?"  
  
G: "Well, let's just say the competition wasn't what I was expecting, besides, I have a thing for Rikku now."  
  
N: "Oh, I see, so which other one was it?"  
  
G: "We never said I had to tell that, I'm keeping it to myself."  
  
N: "Oh really, you must've really pushed some buttons on that one."  
  
"Pay up, all three."  
  
G: "Come on, can't I just pay you for the one I didn't get."  
  
Nooj: "The bet was that you would kiss all three Gullwing Girls, your cocky attitude thought you could seduce all three, not just two, now pay up."  
  
Gippal sighed and handed over three thousand gil.  
  
Nooj: "Next time you won't place a bet so high. This'll buy a nice dinner for LeBlanc."  
  
Gippal turned to Nooj and raised his eye-brow in question.  
  
Nooj just shrugged, "Come one, we need to keep an eye out for fiends."  
  
G: "Right, Let's hunt some fiend."  
  
Nooj rolled his eyes, "Your like a kid, this isn't a game you know."  
  
G: "Oh come on, lighten up."  
  
N: "Brat."  
  
Omega Weapons and Malbaros were quickly approaching the group.  
  
"Whatever," Gippal pulled out his gun and began firing.  
  
Nooj did the same.  
  
---------------------------------------------

Baralai heard the shots, "I'll go help the guys."  
  
The guys were quickly finding themselves surrounded.  
  
Gippal: "This could get ugly."  
  
B: "Gippal, Rikku!" Gippal turned as a fiend had snuck past them was headed straight for Rikku, he fired at the fiends while running towards her.  
  
Nooj was quickly being out numbered, but when he realized this he felt his weapon fall from his hand as an Omega Weapon prepared for the blow against him. Nooj watched as the fiend prepared and he closed his eyes as his final thoughts came to him, darkness at last, to be at peace with the earth, No one knew about how many times he would visit the Farplane, wanting to stay here, where there was peace, no more worries, only peace, finally he could join them, forever.  
  
The fiend screeched loudly and in his darkness, he felt cool metal threatening against his neck, barely touching him, but definitely not killing him. Nooj sighed and opened his eyes to find Paine glaring at him and holding her sword to his throat, She just won't let go. Girls.  
  
She had slain the Weapon and that was when it had screeched.  
  
Nooj looked down at the sight of her sword and smiled mockingly at her, "You'd be doing me a favor."  
  
Paine snapped back, "I thought you were over that."  
  
Nooj: "You still owed me one, and you just took away your chance to pay up."  
  
Paine raised the tip of her sword, as his face was forced up avoid being cut, then she lowered it, "Nooj, as long as I'm here - You can forget it."  
  
Paine turned back to slash through a few more fiends, and then noticed one getting closer to Yuna and LeBlanc. "Where's Rikku." She scanned the area and found Rikku and Gippal slashing through fiends together, and they too were getting surrounded but they were closer to Yuna, "Rikku," she hollered, "Yuna's in trouble!"  
  
Rikku heard Paine hollering and turned to see a malbaro towering over Yuna,  
  
"Yunie!" she cried out, and started slashing through the fiends, in order to reach her cousin, but there were too many, she wasn't getting there fast enough. "Paine, I can't reach her."  
  
Paine was having her own problems, even though Nooj was helping, "There's just too many."  
  
Then a bright light consumed the area, blinding all of them, they covered their eyes, and when the light finally died away, the fiends were gone, and a little boy stood in front of Yuna. Paine let out a breath of relief.  
  
Rikku quickly dashed over to Yuna, and the others followed.  
  
R: "The Fayth!"  
  
Fayth: "Don't worry Yuna will be just fine."  
  
With that the boy merged with Yuna's sleeping form.


	18. Departure

A/N About that line that I 'forgot' to translate in Ch7, Well, Yuna couldn't understand him so you didn't get to either. Unless of course you looked it up, I was just being evil. And I checked and edited Ch12 again (and some others), thanks for pointing that out. I don't mind going back and fixing my work when needed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Yuna opened her eyes, she had been fighting with Trema, but now, it was quiet, she found a pair of big gentle brown eyes staring at her, kneeling - watching her - with concern written on her face.  
  
As Yuna looked at the songstress, Lenne's face turned to a smile, her brown eyes gazing at Yuna as if she'd been watching her for hours.  
  
Lenne: "I was so worried about you."  
  
Yuna sat up, noticing the silver rock that lay beneath her . . .  
  
L: "I healed you while you were sleeping."  
  
and the dark night sky . . .  
  
L: "You've been out for hours."  
  
and the tall temples? beside them . . .  
  
L: "I was worried."  
  
That's too large to be a temple, or a house it must be a . . .  
  
Yuna stared wide-eyed into her surroundings . . . building? I think that's what Tidus called them. The buildings towered over the two girls and seemed to reach into the sky. There were lights everywhere. Even though it was clearly night, It was all lit up. After gazing at her surroundings she turned to Lenne.  
  
Y: "Where are we?"  
  
Lenne smiled, her straight brown hair flowed from her shoulders and she had a calm look that showed no worry at all.  
  
L: "Zanarkand. Although, not exactly as I remember it."  
  
Y: "Is anyone else here?"  
  
L: "I haven't seen anyone yet."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tidus stood watching the two girls and moved towards them.  
  
Lenne was facing Yuna, He placed a hand gently on Lenne's shoulder.  
  
His voice was deep: "Lenne,"  
  
She turned her head up towards Shuyin's voice. Her eyes looked surprised as she saw a the boy standing over her.  
  
"Shuyin?" "You were that mad?"  
  
S: "Well, when I saw you with him, I just felt a rush of jealousy come over me."  
  
Lenne glared at him: "I was talking with Maechen, how can you get jealous from him?"  
  
S: "Um, well, I, uh, I was afraid you were looking for a way to leave me and hmm.."  
  
"Are you really that attention starved, Do you really have that little faith in me?"  
  
"It's not that, - It's just . . ."  
  
L: "Just what?"  
  
S: "I've been wondering for over 1,000 years, my spirit couldn't rest so quickly, my mind still wanted to be alive, and if you did find a way to leave, I wanted to leave too."  
  
Lenne's glare softened, "Shuyin, no one wants to be dead, but we are, now we can be in peace, Let the living live, but you stay with me. Please," She reached out and hugged the boy, "Rest Now."  
  
S: "I'm sorry, I really thought you were leaving me."  
  
Lenne: "Never."  
  
He hugged her and pyreflies consumed them. From inside the pyrflies Lenne's voice called out. "Good-bye Yuna."  
  
Lenne vanished and the boy's body was left behind. 


	19. My Dream

Chapter 19  
  
Yuna stared at Tidus, who held a blank expression on his face, "Are you ok?"  
  
His blue eyes stared right through the brunette gunner that stood before him, then looked around, then looked back at her. "I don't remember."  
  
Y: "Don't remember what?" His blank stare suddenly gave her a chill - did he forget me?  
  
"Anything."  
  
Her heart sank. "What about . . . " She paused. Yuna still could only find a blank stare coming from him.  
  
Y: "What about me?"  
  
Yun ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "You can't forget."  
  
"Yuna." she stopped at the sound of her name - coming from him.  
  
T: "Well, - i - uh - I "  
  
Y: "You were faking!"  
  
T: "Umm. . . Well, I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't resist." Y: "I can't believe you'd do that to me, after you just let Shuyin take you and then you'd fake me out."  
  
T: "Well, I was scared you'd try to kill me, so I had to make sure you still loved me."  
  
Y: "That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."  
  
T: "Your arms were around me, and you weren't trying to kill me, I think it worked. Come on, I have something to show you."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the street past the tall buildings and came up on a sphere pool - A statue of a male warrior knelt before the entrance on each side of the entrance, holding the symbol of a blitzball team. A single white wing was painted just under each statue.  
  
This is my Zanarkand. This is where I played for the Zanarkand Abes. Auron watched me for many years. Back then I didn't realize his true purpose for being here was to watch over me. I just thought he was a neighbor. Until that night - Sin attacked. Auron was waiting for me. And after that . . . well, I found you. I finally get to show you my Zanarkand.  
  
Y: "The city that never sleeps."  
  
T: "There's something else I want to show you."  
  
He took her to a beach where the waves were meeting the shoreline.  
  
They sat down and took off their shoes and let the waves gently consume their feet.  
  
He watched her as the wind gently blew her hair back, and her skirt flew gently against the morning winds. He placed his arm around her and she leaned against him.  
  
The dark knight sky began to light up and the stars began to fade - away from the incoming morning, the sunrise lit up the whole sky and was really, pretty.  
  
Yuna whisphered to him, "I do like it."  
  
"I knew you would." He smiled as he reached to her soft lips for a kiss.  
  
They enjoyed the sunrise toghether - happy just being in each other's company.  
  
------------------------  
  
The fayth appeared behind them. The little male voice: "Yuna." Yuna and Tidus stood up and faced the fayth.  
  
Fayth: "This dream is fading, I wasn't ready to let go yet, but I am now. My dream has come true. My dream is real." He turned to Tidus. "I was human once, I knew what it was to be real, while I cannot go back, I wanted my dream to become real. To live and be happy. You were my dream. Today it will end, but you will live on. A piece of my dream will live. The summoners of Zanarkand are smiling today, resting in peace and knowing that our dreams were not in vain."  
  
Fayth: "There is no need to worry anymore. You will not fade, You are human - as we once were - many years ago. I will rest now."  
  
Fatyh: "Are you ready?"  
  
Yuna: "I have a question first."  
  
The boy nodded at her.  
  
Y: "Auron said I was going to have a baby. What did he mean?"  
  
The fayth slightly chuckled. "I spent a great amount of time with Auron as well. He may not admit it, or let on, but Auron too, believes in romance. It is clear you two are in love - most couples who are in love have children. There is no need to rush anything. My dream is real."  
  
Yuna nodded at him. "Thank you."  
  
Fayth: "Ready now?"  
  
Tidus: "Yes, send us home." 


	20. Dra Aht

Chapter 20  
  
Y: The Fayth said there's no need to rush, he's probably right.  
  
T: "So back to Besaid?"  
  
Y: "Just to visit, I'm not ready to settle down yet. Is that ok?"  
  
T: "Sounds great to me."  
  
Y: "I thought you'd agree."  
  
Buddy: "So everyone ok?"  
  
Yuna nodded her head to show they were.  
  
Buddy: "I'm glad."  
  
Shinra: "Buddy, tell her now."  
  
Yuna glanced over at the young Shinra, then back to Buddy.  
  
Buddy: "I've been seeing Nhadala, and she wants to ride around on the ship for a while, you don't mind do you?"  
  
Yuna smiled, "Of course not!"  
  
Rikku walked in followed by Paine:  
  
P: "Hey, Rikku, You and Gippal looked awful close back there."  
  
R: "Well, I, uh, ahehehe "  
  
Y: "So you don't hate him anymore?"  
  
Rikku placed her forefinger against her face in thought, "I dunno."  
  
Paine walked over to her, "Rikku, If you like him, tell him."  
  
Y: "Whatever you were mad about before, don't let it bother you now."  
  
P: "He's in the Cabin, go talk to him. I'm tired of you two avoiding each other."  
  
Rikku stared at Paine, her green eyes growing wide, "I wasn't "  
  
Paine cut her off and rolled her eyes at the al bhed staring at her, "Zicd ku dymg du res." {Just go talk to him.}  
  
Rikku stuck out her tongue at the confident warrior in front of her, and marched off towards the cabin.  
  
Rikku started thinking, I wasn't mad because he had kissed tons of girls, although I wouldn't doubt it, I was mad because . . .  
  
She found Nooj and Gippal talking, they looked up when they saw her coming.  
  
Nooj: "Rikku, good to see you, I was just getting ready to leave." Nooj started walking off, but paused at the elevator.  
  
Rikku noticed that Nooj didn't quite know where he should go: "She's in the engine room."  
  
N: "Thanks." He said as he pushed the button to take him to the engine room.  
  
Gippal stood against the wall and smiled at her.  
  
"Cid's little girl, actually being helpful." He reached out his hand - surely to reach for her hair and she grabbed it and held his hand in her own and stared at him.  
  
G: "What?"  
  
R: "How could you leave without saying bye to me?"  
  
"Rikku " he turned his head from her green eyes that were piercing through him and paused  
  
R: "What?"  
  
G: "I'm sorry, I didn't want a scene, I had to fight. And if I had seen you crying or something, I wouldn't have been able to leave."  
  
R: "I cried more when I found out you left without telling me."  
  
Rikku let go of his hands and turned to walk away.  
  
Gippal watched the blonde al bhed turning from him and . . . it hurt.  
  
"Rikku, wait " he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving without saying good-bye." She stuck out her tongue and turned again.  
  
G: "Yna oui mayjehk cusauha oui lyna ypuid?" {Are you leaving someone you care about?}  
  
R: "Syopa." {Maybe.} She replied angrily, obviously trying to be sarcastic with him.  
  
G: "Drah - tuh'd syga dra cysa secdyga E tet." {Then - don't make the same mistake I did.}  
  
She turned around and stared at him.  
  
Gippal watched as the blonde al bhed in front of him was thinking, I guess it's now or never, so he just blurted it out: "E tu mega oui." {I do like you.}  
  
This brought a smile to her face. "Ok, but you have to stop calling me Cid's little girl, I'm not little anymore." "Pacetac, E lyh gelg ouin ycc, yht ryja Byeha lusa yvdan oui duu." She stuck out her tongue again. {Besides, I can kick your ass, and have Paine come after you too.}  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her, "Y drnayd?" {A threat?}  
  
Rikku smiled at him, "Zicd y fynhehk." {Just a warning.}  
  
Rikku and Gippal headed back to the bridge, hand in hand.  
  
Paine glanced to them, "So?"  
  
G: "Rikku's going to help me out at the Machine Faction for a while and you?"  
  
Baralai walked over and placed his arm around Paine's shoulder,  
  
P: "We're just going to take it easy for a while."  
  
R: "Oh, leaving New Yevon alone, will they be ok?"  
  
B: "Isaaru's been keeping the place up ever since Vegnagun, I could really use a break for a while."  
  
Yuna: "Sounds like we're all set out to have a little bit of fun."  
  
Yuna looked around the airship, all together and in one piece, Thanks to her friends, again.  
  
Rikku will be 'helping' at the machine faction. Yeah right, they'll be too busy either arguing, or making out. Paine and Baralai will be enjoying Spira together and Tidus and I will probably do the same. Until Blitzball season starts, of course, she smiled.  
  
All of them, together, This is Our Story, and let's face it, Girl's just want to have fun.  
  
I'm sure we all will have lots of fun, before we start settling down. No need to rush anything.  
  
----------------------  
  
_Dra Aht._  
  
{The End.} I really enjoyed writing this, but I'm also glad that I've finished this. Yeah!  
  
I can't think of a decent plot for a sequel, but I'll keep it in mind if one ever comes to me. (A plot that is.) A reason, a plot, and a way of getting there, so many things to think about.  
  
Although I am considering maybe short stories, so I wouldn't need a plot. Although there seem to be plenty of Rikku/Gippal fic's out there.  
  
I can't believe I posted 4 chapters and ya'll only found 1 error. Yeah! Lol. (Goes back and makes a few more edits before anyone finds them.)  
  
Thanks for reading, and thanks for your reviews.  
  
Oh, and I nearly forgot, Disclaimer: I don't own the song Girls Just Want to Have Fun.  
  
----------------------  
  
Random Brother Fan: Hey: Where'd he go, you said you'd bring him back!  
  
Author: -------  
  
Brother Fan: That was so un-fair.  
  
Author: At least he gets to be with Calli, and hey, I didn't think anyone would mind him missing. I haven't seen a hole lot of Brother Fans out there, and it just so happens, that I'm not one of them.


End file.
